Maddening Attraction
by RezleVettems
Summary: A psychotic, childish and merciless killer bent on finding the one thing in life he desires. Why does she like him? Why can't he kill her when her small body is in his arms? The attraction is maddening. It would be so much simpler to cut her up. SaixYako.
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

SaixYako

Maddening Attraction

Chapter 1: Encounter

Note: This is based of the manga, so forget how the anime ended or that Sai was even accused of killing her father. That did not happen in the manga, enjoy!

No one would believe her if she flat-out told them the truth, Yako knew better than that. The reality is she might never tell anyone about it so there is no need to hear the story. Humans have an impeccable attraction to mysteries and a thirst to view destruction, even if it means risking their own lives. In a sense, a human would rather die than not at least glance once at the face of death. Yako, despite her best wishes, couldn't resist her human nature.

Walking alongside her friend, Kanae, Yako casually stepped onto the school grounds, unaware of the dreaded events that would occur in a matter of hours. For once in her life, it wasn't Neuro that would interrupt her daily life; it was something she feared more than him.

Feeling it the moment she walked in, Yako's slender legs began to tremble. The classroom was different today, whatever was inside made her chest violently throb, her throat tighten and her body shake. She couldn't even manage to control herself, nearly falling to the ground. "Are you okay?" Kanae asked, holding her friend by the arm. "Ye-yeah…" Yako nervously said, pulling her head up to attempt to find the source of her panic. Nothing out of the ordinary. That's what her eyes told her. Sitting down, she noticed the usual girl she sat down next to. She was always quiet and the two never talked much but Yako could detect a change. Something in that student had changed.

What kept her gaze on the girl was absolute fear, a paralyzing emotion that rendered her powerless before her presence. "Today's a good day today isn't it?" the girl warmly asked but Yako knew it was a façade. That girl, was she planning something? "Ye-yes…it's…it's a good day so far….be…it would be a shame…if it were ruined somehow," Yako nervously said, almost suggesting to the girl that she shouldn't try anything weird. All she received back was a smile. "Why is this girl even talking to me? What's this cold intent? It's like a chill in my heart…yet it's so hot…"

Class started and ended as usual despite the body-wrenching state Yako was in. Kanae offered to take her to the nurse's office multiple times but the detective rejected them all. Her only motive for staying that time, she still believes, was the powerful urge to figure out what was going on around her. There were only two times when she felt such a terrifyingly, murky sensation throughout her entire body. Releasing her from the troubled world she was in, the lunch bell rang loudly. The class rose to leave, except Yako and the girl next to her. Yako soon realized she was staring at the girl, something she couldn't stop doing. "Wanna meet on the roof?" the girl sweetly asked. Yako instinctively nodded, she didn't know why, she just did. The girl rose from her seat and left the room, taking the dread in the air with her.

"Are you coming Yako?" Kanae asked, frightening Yako simply by touching her shoulder. "Wha? Oh….um…no. I have something to do," Yako said, quickly grabbing her stuff and leaving. Kanae could only shrug her shoulders and let Yako do what she usually does. Yako began running down the hallway, no longer caring for the rules. She had an idea of what awaited her atop the building yet her legs did not stop. Finding the door to the roof, her heart beat faster. With a deep breath, she slowly opened the door, feeling the evil air once more. Across from her the girl sat, waving at Yako to come over. Gripping on her lunch box tightly, Yako came, closing the door behind her.

The second she sat down she felt as if this was the end of her existence. "I just wanted to talk," the girl said. Yako's eyes shrunk, she now realized who was sitting next to her, she finally believed it. No longer did the girl sit there, it was Sai. It was X. It was the Phantom Thief.

"Good afternoon Yako," he smiled, now dressed in a girl's uniform. It was impossible to greet him. Not only did he take the disguise of a student but now Yako felt bare before him. Her life was in his hands now. No Neuro to protect her, no police to delay him. Sai could do whatever he wanted to her now. "Sa…sa…Sai…" she weakly muttered. He smiled, knowing the intent he held was having its effect on her. "I don't know why I'm here either," he said. He opened the bento box he carried and began eating. "There's something about you Miss Detective." That was pleasing too hear. In fact, it sent horrors down her spine. Those words made her breathing that much harder. Was he going to kill her?

Sai looked at her trembling form, the shock implanted into her eyes; he could even feel her blood flow through her body. Swiftly and unexpectedly, he wrapped an arm around her waist, gripping onto her waist. Her fright only heightened, she could no longer taste. Her breathing was out of her control. Sai placed a hand behind her head, fully supporting the weight. The detective was unable to tell what his plans were at this time where the blood lust alone strangled her. She could feel the warmth in the arms that suspended her. She could even feel the breath of the murderer as his face came closer. Nothing prepared her for what he did.

A kiss. Sai closed his eyes as his lips moved along hers. He could feel her body going numb; it was the equivalent of paralysis. Even with their lips locked, she breathed heavily through her nose, it was the only thing here body could do. Her chest rose and descended as the time slowly moved along. She could feel his white hair tickling her forehead.

Finally he had separated from her, giving her mouth the space it needed to breath. He pleasantly smiled at her as she desperately grabbed every breath she could get. "You're special," he said. "You're not like other humans."

He leaned over, his arms still attached to her body. She could feel the warm breath on her ear. "I want to tear you apart and look at your insides," he whispered. "But…you are far too interesting for that. I would never find anything that way."

It almost felt like electricity flowed through her body. What was he saying to her? She could still feel the blood lust in his voice; she could feel it in the blood that pumped through his arms. "I want to kill you and take a peek," he said. "But at the same time, I want more. It's really hard to fight off." She didn't have to see it, she could feel the smile on his face. Letting go of her, he stood up and leapt on top of the fence that wrapped itself around the roof's edge. "I want to see you again," he said. "Tomorrow, at Okaya Street, in front of the toy store." With that, he was gone. Leaving her alone on the roof, Sai could feel his heart beat as he landed on the ground. Yako didn't know what he wanted to do or what he meant by "wanting more". She caressed her lips with her fingers, still feeling the warmth on her body. She couldn't help but tremble. She couldn't help but feel a powerful desire to meet him again.

Author: I always wanted to do a weird fanfic like this. Simply horrific and mind-bending wasn't it? I hoped you enjoyed it, there will be more but it the story won't get too long. I know exactly where I want to take this.


	2. Chapter 2: Enigma

SY2

Chapter 2: Enigma

Clenching sharply onto her purse, Yako was no longer in control of her actions as she helplessly walked towards the toy store. It was only yesterday when Sai kissed her, when their bodies came in contact for the first time. Undoubtedly the most horrifying moment in her life, her body lost its free will, bending to Sai's murderous intent and playfulness with the lives of others. The chance of her dying was high tonight yet she went. Why? Stopping in front of the toy store, she gazed at the shining night sky above her. The cold air snipped at her nostrils with every breeze.

"So you came," he calmly breathed. His warm breath went down her neck, sending shivers tingling through her body. "Yes," she quietly said, not even turning around. He was in a new form, forced to camouflage in public. "What do you want from me?" Yako asked. Sai smirked, chuckling behind his lips.

"I should ask you what you want with me." That remark puzzled her. She honestly did not know. "I'm terrified of you," she said, surprisingly with no shake or tension. "I don't know why." Suddenly his arms wrapped around her. He began to pull her into the alley, deeper, deeper into the alley until he backed into a wall. She was sure the public would no longer hear or see her. The world was just theirs'.

Yako could feel the body against hers shifting, moving, and slithering about. She looked down at the hands that held her tightly, the skin was pale. "What do you want with me?" she asked again.

"I want to know you," Sai smiled. "Know you to know me."

"What could I tell you about yourself that you don't know?" Yako asked.

"Because you make me feel different," Sai said. "Different from anyone else I've met."

His grip grew tighter. In fear she grabbed his hands, hoping she could stop anything odd from happening. Without warning, a set of teeth found themselves on her ear. "Sto…stop…" she whispered.

"I really want to kill you," Sai said. "But I want you to live at the same time. Can you help me figure out?"

"I thought….ah!" she softly cried out, feeling the nibbling getting harder. "I thought…I was simply annoying to you. Your interest…is Neuro."

"That may be true but…" he said. Grabbing Yako's wrist, he overpowered her easily. She found her palm not spread atop his chest. She could feel his heart throbbing rapidly. "You're the only one who makes it do that," he said, her cold hand against his warm chest.

"Why me?" Yako asked. "There must be more than just that…"

"Ask yourself the same thing while I learn you," Sai slithered, caressing her leg. "I want to do things with you that mean more when I do them with only you."

"Sai…do you mean…what do you mean?" she asked, starting to lose her breath with his touch. She was growing warmer with every curve and caress.

"I mean…things done with you feel special," Sai pleasantly explained. "Why do you do this to me? What is inside you that makes my insides spur?" Yako began to wonder, what about Sai made her spur as well? Why did she even agree to come, keeping it a secret from Neuro and her friends? With horror pumping vibrantly through her body as Sai took control over her frail form, she could feel the excitement flow in synch with that emotion. This excitement was nothing like she ever experienced. Yako, looking for any word to describe this twisted sensation, found only darkness. It felt wrong yet right, terrible yet amazing, addicting and exciting, risky and releasing. Could there possibly be a side to her she never knew herself? Was simply the thrill of being felt by a murderer, an enigma of humanity that could kill her any second? No, she could tell it was more than that.

Sai began to roughly peck at her long neck. "Sai…" she said. "We're moving….too fast. Please…stop…" He continued. "Sai…Sai…Sai!"

Pulling his lips away from her skin, he felt delayed, stopped. "What is it that you want?" he asked, letting her out of his grasp. She turned towards him, half-dressed boy who stood bare-footed in the alley, shadowing her with his height.

"I don't know…this isn't right," she said. "Sai…what we're feeling…could be…no."

"Love? I wouldn't know," Sai quietly said, stepping closer towards her.

"I want to meet you again," Yako said. "We should-"

"I'll see you at your house," he said. Reaching for her chin, he leaned in towards her, placing his lips against hers. "I want to see inside you," he grinned. "I want to rip you to shreds but I want you in one piece…there's definitely the love of something." With those words he leapt into the air, leaving her in the alley. What was going on? What were they doing? Yako couldn't help but want to see him now, to feel him and their warm bodies together. "What is wrong with me?" she muttered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3: A Monster's Housecall

SY 3

SY 3

Hesitating to open the door, Yako kept her hand gripped onto the knob of her room. Sai said he would meet her there…though her never said when. He could come in any form, even as Neuro. What was he planning? Standing in the hallway, she built up the courage in her chest, held her breath and opened the door, quickly stepping into the room with her eyes closed. Nothing. She looked under her bed, there was nothing. Remembering her closet, she slowly turned around and tiptoed towards it. If Sai was indeed in there, she knew it would frighten her having the serial killer lurking in her house.

Swinging the closet open, there was no sign of life. Sighing in relief, she plopped onto her bed, holding her chest. It was then that she knew where Sai was. He fell from the ceiling and landing atop her bed, his body hovering over hers. "I've been waiting for you," he smiled, looking deep into her brown eyes with his lightly turquoise irises as his weight pressed down on her bed. His hands were near the sides of her head and his legs were parallel to hers. Feeling her heart beat rapidly in response to his presence, she nearly gasped if it weren't for the momentary numbness from her fear.

"Sa…Sai," she quietly muttered. His smile grew as he leaned closer towards her face, resting his forehead on tops of hers. "I wonder what it is about you…that stimulates me so much," he pondered, continuing to gaze directly into the very core of her eyes. "Maybe I should ask you what makes you feel stimulated around me." Yako's mouth began to tremble as he separated himself from her, rolling over onto his back. Lying side by side, the two stared at the roof. Sai stared at it to distract himself; Yako did it because she didn't know what else to do. She had to try and reason with herself as to why she was attracted to this monster.

"I guess…maybe…I understand you too much," Yako said. "Your feeling of emptiness and lack of an identity." Sai turned his gaze back towards her, listening to her words carefully, analyzing each one as they came from her lips. "That's what makes me forgive you for what you do…but…when you ask why I'm attracted to you…I don't know."

"Guess that means we're in the same boat," Sai innocently said, rising from the mattress. He then rolled over and grabbed Yako's wrist, hovering above her once again. "But we should try our best to figure out. Maybe it's something we don't want to admit or maybe something we think will cast us away from society."

Yako couldn't fight off his strength nor did she feel the urge to. Moving down onto her, he lightly kissed her, feeling a sweetly warm sensation flow into his face as he did. He could even feel her blush radiating off of her. The brown in Yako's eyes danced with the gleams and reflections of light. Sai could feel his own vision shaking as he indulged her lips once again. "This girl…" he thought to himself. "She feels different. I like how this feels."

Taking the liberty, he began to move his tongue, slowly pushing past her lips. Yako opened her eyes, shocked by the audacious movement in her mouth. Disapproving of it at first she then felt his tongue dancing upon hers. There was no other way to describe it but an instant explosion of ecstasy. It was as if her entire body lit up in a soothing flame along with his. She accepted it and embraced it. What she could learn as he gently massaged her tongue was that she liked how he felt, she liked his taste and his scent. His skin and eyes appealed to her, she enjoyed it but there were many more things that pushed her into his grasp, something that made her love what he was doing to her. Sai on the other hand, could feel his blood flow with adrenaline and excitement. In this daring passion he no longer felt the urge to kill her or tear her apart, he wanted to love her and hear her moan in pleasure. He wanted to hurt her a little, gripping onto her wrist sharply. A cute whimper came from her but she continued embracing him. To his surprise, she began to push her tongue into his mouth this time.

This was becoming too much for him, he wanted more. He needed to know what about this girl drove him crazy. Releasing his grip from her wrists, he placed his hands on her head and kissed her harder; wanting to feel every inch of her mouth, taste the body that made him crazy. "Sai…" she muttered. "Please…I'm…a little…out of breath," she said. Sai continued to kiss her before he released her. He then realized that now he was on top of her waist. Below him on the bed was a girl panting and glowing red from excitement. He could see her chest moving up and down, he admired it. His eyes went up and down her long neck, exciting him.

"You like the darkness," he grinned. "You like being in my grasp. You enjoy being with those who can rule you yet love you at the same time. Yet there's still something in you, something that doesn't add up." Yako had already melted into his whim but what he said made sense to her. She liked the darkness in him but her heart hungered for more, something deeper out of him. Yako began to believe that this passion they shared was made of something so much more. "Sai…" she said. "I want you to come back tomorrow." He smiled. "I'll come," he said. "I learn you more." With that he leapt out her window, giving her only a taste of the satisfaction he had to offer.


	4. Chapter 4: Blend with the Darkness

SY4

Chapter 4: Blend with the Darkness

Yako groomed herself, trimming her hair and wearing a nice skirt and shirt as she anticipated Sai's return to her bedroom. Time swept away like a sudden yet swift breeze, the day was nothing to her. It was when the sun fell behind the horizon that she could feel her tongue sweetened and her cheeks gently burn. Easy enough to see, it was because Sai visited her only at night during the past two days. Despite the clear boundaries society set, she wanted him back and didn't wish for the opinions of others. Maybe it was the darkness within Neuro that allowed her to tolerate him, maybe inside of her was an enigmatic hunger biting at this world and coming up empty.

"Good evening," Sai pleasantly said, appearing suddenly on Yako's bed. She quickly turned to see him standing behind her, he was fast. "Sai, good evening," she smiled, adding the final strokes to her hair. Yako watched him smile in the mirror, gazing at her as she decorated herself. That wasn't the only thing she was doing, she was thinking, putting together the pieces of her attraction for the monster behind her. Then again, why must she know?

"Sai," she said. "What you said last night, about what I see in you. I know that's part of it but…when I think about it I guess I really don't understand who I truly am. What I've learned so far is that, I like the darkness in you. It's different…it's not evil but it's not good. Your gender is unknown, your mind is completely unique, you're…so different from anything else that can exist in this world."

"What do you see me as?" Sai asked, moving his mouth closer to the side of her neck.

"I see a human who managed to become a demon," Yako said. "I see someone who is lost and confused yet dangerous and determined. What do you see in me?"

"A forgiving, understanding, fragile woman," Sai grinned. "Someone who will beg for mercy when I squeeze them but never tell me she really enjoys it." Emphasizing his point, he entangled Yako's waist in his arms, kissing the side of her neck as his breath tickled her skin. "I also see someone who will step in the misty dark with me and smile. You see me in a way no one else would." Yako could feel a bite and shivered, never expecting it but embracing it nearly instantly. Maybe she needed someone who would come for her, someone who would bite her and then lick the wound. With Sai, the rest of the world didn't seem to matter.

"We…just can't do this…" Yako said. "We can't keep doing this kissing and holding. Is this all we will do?"

"Is this all you want? Do you need more?" Sai asked. Yako didn't respond. She didn't know. It was then she realized that once the passion ran dry, what would happen? Another bite. This time on her ear, then a lick. His hands began to crawl along her stomach and near her chest. Maybe this passion was doomed to end, the love would never last, there would be that day where they would finally end. Yako could see nothing but her death at the end of that moment. His fingers began to move along her bra, she grabbed his wrist, telling him she wasn't ready for that, he hesitated, he even pondered to go further and ignore her. He decided not to. For now he would obey this enigmatic girl, the one would pretended to wish for normality when she would rather be sucked and mauled by a demon.

Was it the idea of being passionate with a murderer that spurred her, someone the world feared, someone she could get the chance to know and please? Yako decided that she would forget asking herself these questions for the night; instead she would sit and enjoy the workings of Sai.

Releasing her from his grip, Sai turned the chair around and prepared to grab her when suddenly he felt his wrist come up empty. Yako rose from the seat and wrapped her arms around his neck, realizing how slightly taller he was to her. This time, she wanted to get him and play. Kissing him, she pushed him back until they fell onto the bed where she nuzzled against his cheeks and moved her fingers through his oddly colored hair. Sai grinned, surprised by her aggressiveness. This time he would embrace her.

She wanted a taste, nibbling at his neck. Sai had to admit, she could bite hard. There was no doubt the exercise her jaw got from constantly eating was finally proving its worth tonight. The heat from her breath came along with the bite, the wind after a burn. He slid his hands along her sides, biting back at her neck as she nibbled on him. He attempted to move around but she kept him down, pushing against his will like as if a tiger at a feast. She wouldn't stop until she was full. Maybe he liked this dark side of her, this lustful, greedy side that ate as much as it wanted from whoever it could get.

Like a tiger, she rubbed her cheeks against his, maybe it was all truly for the pleasure, just the pulsing heat in their bodies swirling and mixing with each other. It wasn't time to think about life or what their backgrounds were; those were a stepping stone in a lake, a staircase to paradise. An Eden away from the world where only they existed to satisfy something primal yet sentimental, affectionate yet twisted. This was where they could understand each other, through each movement, every bite, every grip and kiss, rub of the hair and dance of the hands. A world within a world created by moans and groans and the heartbeats that synched and echoed throughout their bodies. Who were they to question love? To question passion?

This was another enjoyable night with an enjoyable twist. For now their future wasn't important, they lived in this moment right now, in a blazing passion that set their bodies ablaze as they blended together.


	5. Chapter 5: Hell's Festival

"Hi," Yako quietly yet excitedly said, adjusting her scarf to warm her neck against the park's cold, crisp air. Separated snow gently fell to the ground in a zigzag motion, slowly painting the grass a clean white. Silently staring at the bridge across the river, Sai was unsure of what to make of it or why he should pay it any attention. Confused by the quiescence, Yako could only see it fit to take her spot next to him. The mutant didn't move from the sudden warmth next to him.

"I'll kill you," he calmly said, not even looking at her.

"I know," she replied. "But I feel like you won't too."

"Once I'm done with you, once I got everything I need I won't need you," he retorted, challenging her. "Once I've done everything with you, I won't need you. I'll just use you to get to Neuro afterwards."

"Maybe," Yako said. "Or maybe not."

His eyed twitched. Grabbing her throat with a single hand, he slammed her to the ground and began to snarl at her. Her brown eyes watered from the sudden force and her body trembled underneath, he could feel it in his wrist. "Stop saying that! Stop following me so blindly! I could kill you even now, it's easy!"

"But…wouldn't it be easy to…keep me alive?" Yako weakly asked, feeling her breath run thin. "Or is it hard for you to keep me near you?"

Sai stared at her, glowering at that sense of confidence she secretly kept within herself. Why was she so sure of this? What made her certain she had a chance to survive? What kind of human would put themselves in harm's way? Feeling himself at a loss to explain her, he moved down on her feeling the heavy breathing in her chest against his. His hair flowed into hers but he kept his grip on her neck. Strangely, they both enjoyed the touch, the warmth of her neck and the cold of his hand. "All these nights, I've thought it was something physical…maybe I used to be a pervert who liked high school girls…maybe I was a high school boy…even…maybe I was related to you somehow but…nothing matched. It never felt right."

"Do I bother you?" Yako asked, lifting his hand off her neck. It simply plopped on top of her chest and gripped at her collar. "Maybe…since you can't figure me out…I'm a nuisance and an interest at the same time."

"Shut up…" he muttered. "You're a monster." Yako smiled, wrapping her arms around the beast that attacked her seconds later. He could feel everything with that touch, the blood in her veins, the small bones that made up her body, the vibrant heart that beat against his ribs, and the increasing warmth that massaged him. "I know your body," he said. "What are you?"

Watching the clouds slide along the sky's canvas, the two sat close on the bench. "Sai…maybe the question isn't what I am but what you are," Yako suggested. "Could it be that…I make you feel good?"

"Do you make me happy?" Sai asked. "Yeah…it's strange…I don't know why…"

"Love?"

"I never felt that in my entire life. That's one possibility…or maybe being attracted to you makes me feel human," Sai said. "When you're around now I feel my uneasiness fly away like a bird."

"And when I'm around you, I feel satisfied," Yako said. "I guess I do have a dark curiosity. I feel like smiling about it."

"Love or curiosity, either way both can run out," Sai smirked, turning to look into her eyes. "Right now uncertainty stops us, I'm putting that aside whether you're ready or not. When I've explored every inch of your soul and body, we'll know. I'll either kill or hold you."

"That's what it comes down to? Whether or not you feel something for me," Yako muttered. "I don't know why I stay with you, I'm afraid of you and even now I know my life is at risk just breathing the same air as you. But…I guess we both need to figure out what this is, curiosity or love."

"What about Neuro? I want to tear him apart and look at his insides. If he is connected to what I am, then my curiosity will run out and I'll know my feelings towards you quickly," Sai explained.

"Then let's stop talking about this," Yako smiled, grabbing his hand as she stood on the grass. "We'll have our first date right now." Sai was caught off guard by the sudden suggestion but agreed to the notion, following Yako as they entered the city. Wishing to abandon his baggy clothes, he entered a clothing store disguising himself as the manager. The employee of the month pictures assisted him greatly with this task and using his new stolen identity he could find any outfit he wanted. It was best to not attract attention with his routine rags.

He checked the cameras and found their blind spot, quickly changing into the baggy jeans and flip flops. A violet shirt with a streak of blue across suited his taste so he quickly put it on and walked out of the blind spot. Exiting the store with the stolen outfit, he could see the look of satisfaction on Yako's face. He had to admit he felt a slight pride at the success.

"Where should we go first?" Yako asked, anticipating the upcoming night. It was time to focus on a more emotional level than their previous nights. This could easily make or break whatever they were fated to be. Sai looked up; pondering the sights of the city yet his mind came up with nothing. "I almost forgot…you can't remember things too well can you?"

"Not really…Ai usually helps me with this stuff," Sai explained.

"I guess I'll choose a place," Yako said, her eyes already navigating the city scene surrounding them. There were roller rinks, diners, clubs, stores, and other usual locations in this district. Nothing really seemed to click right. As she stood in thought, her eyes couldn't help but roll onto Sai's. An absolute blank stare scarred his face reminding her of the grim whim within him. Even on this date he could kill her, if the enigmatic emotion within him that connected the two of them together changed to boredom or he lost interest in her choosing to kill her like he has hundreds would be nothing.

"There…might be a festival or theme park nearby," Yako said, recovering from her thoughts. "There's a district a few blocks away that sometimes have stuff like that."

Sai nodded and walked beside her, using her as a guide. Never did the two suspect that they were being watched. Neuro stood on the roof of the clothing store, intrigued by the sudden change in his slave's life. "The worm has been hooked," he muttered, glaring at the couple as they made their way across the street. "This has become troublesome."

Hearing the sounds of thrilled screams ringing in the air and roller coasters zooming across their foundations, he realized he had never been to such a place like this before. "I have some money on me," Yako said, pulling out her wallet. Sai smiled and whipped out his wallet. The detective could only stand in awe at the mountain of credit cards, cash and I.Ds that poured out. "I can cover everything," the mutant grinned.

"I should have known," Yako nervously chuckled. "I guess we won't ever have to worry about expenses."

After purchasing the tickets, the two walked past the gates and found themselves on an unpaved road lit with street lights and walled by booths. Hiding his child-like curiosity as best he could, Sai couldn't help but excitedly look around at everything. "What do all these booths do?" he asked, not even knowing why he felt like only joy was ahead.

"They sell food and let you play games," Yako said. "Some of these games accept money though."

"We should hurry up and go to a bunch right?" Sai asked, almost as if this was his final night alive. Yako nodded and walked alongside him, searching for the perfect place to start their date. The realization of who she was next to-a serial killer-struck her at first but quickly melted away as they continued to explore. "There's one," Yako pointed. Sai turned to see a man behind a counter spinning a rifle around his hand.

"A game with a gun?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun! Come on," Yako cheered, pulling him along. "He'd like to play."

"Alright young man. I assume you know the rules," the man happily said.

"Uh…not really," Sai replied.

"Really huh? Okay then, you basically get whatever you shoot but you have to stay behind this counter. Any further will give you an unfair advantage," he explained. Sai nodded and slipped him the cash. Grabbing the rifle, he concentrated on the watch in the box. Yako observed as he softly tapped the trigger. Sticking his tongue out of his mouth, he fired. BANG!

"And we have a miss," the man said.

"Missed?" Sai muttered, shocked that he actually failed.

"You're a really bad shot aren't you?" Yako smiled. Sai placed the gun down, noticing the bullet hole was a whole meter away from the actual target.

"I missed by a meter? Let me try again," Sai said, slipping the man some coins. He held the rifle close to his cheek and aimed for the watch again. BANG!!

"Another miss!" the man declared. Sai charged the rifle.

"Maybe if I shoot him I can turn him into a box," Sai growled.

"Now, now there really isn't a need to do that," Yako fearfully said, taking the gun away from Sai. "We can just play a different game."

"I guess you're right," Sai said. "I probably wasn't a festival man anyway. Hey, what's that over there?"

"Ooh! That's a hot dog eating contest! I have to enter that!" Yako cheered.

"And what do I do?" Sai asked.

"Oh…well…you can stand and cheer me on," Yako said, signing herself up at the desk.

"That sounds boring," Sai said, folding his arms.

"Just try it," Yako said. "You might feel something new."

"Hmm…"

Lights began to flash on the stage as the intercom called for the contestants to get on stage. Yako left Sai's side and ran up stage, taking a seat at the long table covered by plates of hot dogs. Sai stood among the tense crowd as they looked towards the stage. Once the mark was set the contestants began to eat. Like vicious wolves, they clawed at every piece of meat they could find and even growled at whoever got in their way. Yako clearly took the early lead and kept it through. For some odd reason that Sai could not conceive, the crowd did cheer, they celebrated this act of gluttony.

Sai found himself cheering too. He didn't know why but it felt right. He raised his arms into the air and placed his hand near his mouth, shouting "Eat 'em all Yako! Wipe them out!" Why was this fun to him? Why was he cheering for her? The very notion of love was naïve but there was something. Yako smiled with her hot-dog stuffed mouth, raising her head to the sound of Sai's voice. He was actually cheering! Suddenly he stopped.

"That's…interesting…" he muttered to himself. "All this time…I've been an idiot. No wonder I don't know what's going on. I only think on the surface of everything." Looking back at Yako, he cheered again but still sucked himself back into the world of thought. "All this time…I've only thought deeply about myself, my identity. I've isolated myself from the world so much that…what would I do once I knew who I was?"

"We have a winner!" the judge said, raising Yako's hand into the air. She began to eat the other contestant's hot dogs as they rolled across the floor in pain.

"Look Sai! I won this medal and an MP3 player!" Yako rejoiced.

"That's great," Sai said, not realizing he was smiling until after they started walking again. "Well…this is confusing…" he thought to himself. "Maybe it was the hype of the crowd. What the hell am I?! Why do I feel so many things like this?! Why am I so stupid?!"

"Are you okay?" Yako softly asked. "You look worried."

"You would know huh?" Sai asked. "Well…I actually felt like cheering for you. I just don't know if it was the crowd pumping with me energy or if I really did want to cheer for you."

"Do you want it to be for me?" Yako asked. Sai then stopped, feeling unusual about that question.

"I don't know," Sai replied. "It would be so easy to kill you and see what makes you different." Yako then felt his hand heavily grip onto her shoulder. "I could do it now too…but there's something stopping me."

"Sai…"

He pulled her to his chest and kissed her, letting his lips roll against hers. "My heart is beating faster," he thought to himself. His hand gripped tighter along her back. "My mouth…is watering, my whole body is warm. I feel…good, happy, safe….cherished."

Pulling her away from him slowly, he looked away in a daze. "It's definitely her soul I want…" he told himself. "That personality, those words. Maybe if I ripped her in half I could see what makes her do these things…but what if I can't? I'm not sure I could but…I feel like I can…"

"Yako!" she called out.

"Sai…what are you thinking about so deeply?"

"You're driving me crazy…" he said, holding her arms. "Tell me…tell me you're at least worried about why you're with me."

"I am but…like I said. I don't care about your crimes," Yako said, curving her eyebrows. "I care about you. You're a blend of innocence and chaos."

"She's right you know," Neuro smiled, appearing behind them.

"Neuro!!" Yako shrieked.

"Slave, I see your love life has taken quite a leap forward."


	6. Chapter 6: A Challenge

Chapter 6: Challenge

"Neuro!" Yako cried out, stepping back from the sudden presence of her demon acquaintance. His grin expanded across his face as he removed his hat, glaring down at the two standing affectionately close on the fair grounds. "Yako, I see your love life has taken a spiraling plunge," he smirked, staring into Sai's turquoise eyes with every word he slithered. "Does a worm like you desperately need love so badly you seek affection from a mutant?"

"It's not like that Neuro," Yako muttered, taking only a single step forward. The demon's brows peaked with interest at the sight of her resistance. Despite the concentrated effort marked in her face she squeezed Sai's hands tightly. Sai however decided to speak with action, pulling Yako closer to his cold body. Playfully smirking, his eyes began to squint like a pleased victor at the foot of his enemy's corpse. "Neuro, you and I are only work associates, what happens in my private life doesn't concern you," Sai chimed. "Yako is mine for the evening. We are on a date."

"Confident." The demon smiled, placing his hat back on his head. A sudden breeze blew in and he was gone, instantly. He left without another word, he left without stopping them. Yako knew that meant nothing good for her. Worst, she sensed that their meeting was no coincidence. He must have known about them, trailing them the entire night. "You scared?" Sai suddenly asked.

"Scared? Well…a little, yes," she admitted. " I mean, who knows what he's planning right now. If it's torture I can take it but…he might do something more drastic."

"No need to worry," Sai cheered, pulling Yako along down the festival's path. Glowing behind him were the booths' lights, emphasizing his childish smile even after such an encounter. "It's not like he can stop me from being with you. You're my toy." Swiftly, he placed his hands on Yako's cheeks and turned towards her, still cheerful yet hauntingly dark and dominant. "And I never share my toys," he said. Their eyes, even their pupils, seemed to be exactly aligned in that moment. Alone his presence and the lacking space between them throbbed the blonde's heart.

"Maybe we should get some cotton candy," he playfully asked, releasing her slowly from his grip. Needing to catch a breath, she placed a hand to her chest and calmly inhaled the crisp, night air. The two resumed walking, the memory of Neuro quickly moving to the back of their minds. Yako simply embraced the festive atmosphere around her and the hand she held. Sai's mind was somewhere different. He couldn't help but focus on that short second, that insignificant moment where his hand became warm.

"Something wrong?" Yako asked, curving her head.

"My hand feels a little warm," Sai said.

"Well…we've been holding hands for a while now. I'll let go if you want."

"No. I didn't say it felt bad," he explained, his tone becoming silent. "Forget the cotton candy. You wanna ride the Ferris wheel?"

"Sure." The last time she rode the wheel was with her father a few years ago. She never realized that she's been isolating herself from it because of his death. Tonight, to her, would symbolize a renewal within her. How long could she avoid the festival anyway? Especially in a country like Japan.

Quickly walking up to the ride, Sai and Yako luckily found themselves among a small crowd of customers. The manager opened the cart for them, inviting them to take a seat. Sai, still holding Yako's hand, took his seat first to the far right, carefully helping Yako as her foot hit the edge before she fell down into the seat. "You sure are clumsy," Sai chuckled. It was good to hear him enjoy himself, even if it was at her expense.

With a jolt the Ferris wheel began to move, the cart heading higher towards the sky and shrinking the world beneath their feet. For the time being, the two had pulled their touch away from each other, feeling only the freezing metal on their bottoms and hearing the sounds of the machine crank behind them.

Sai gazed upon the people below, traveling in groups and watching each other play games. Some laughed, some got into fights. But one group, a couple to be precise, seemed to not even care; they walked by without even noticing. "Could that be me?" he asked himself.

"It's a little colder up here don't you think?" Yako asked, holding herself together for warmth. Even the cold breath that came from her lips was attractive. Sai furrowed his brow, fighting the urge to kill her and see what made her different. Somehow he was angry at her, she did what no one else could and he didn't understand it. Turning to see his face, she noticed the whipping irritation in his expression, flinching at the sudden swing in mood.

"Sorry," he said, looking back over the cart. "You really piss me off."

"Did I do anything wrong?" she asked.

"All you did was exist," he stated. "I want to kill you so badly. I'm tempted to do it right now. In fact…"

He raised his hand from his lap, watching as his fingers sharpened into blades. The collected fear in her face was inevitable, no one would know she was gone, no one could blame him, with a single slash she would be dead and gone and the answers would be his. Reaching for her face, a demented smile stretched across his face as he pressed his nails against her soft cheeks. Slowly, he slid them down, watching the beads of blood pop out in a line.

"Why don't you stop me?" he asked, his smile vanishing.

"It's not like I can run away."

He tried to dig the claws deeper; he could imagine cutting her flesh with sharper nails. The blood was already in his vision, the gory aftermath, everything was clear. Everything was clear except…why he couldn't do it. Withdrawing his claws, his hands reverted to normal. Staring into her eyes, his hands found their spot on the side of her head. He pulled himself closer, gently licking the blood from her cut. He continued to do it as the blood bubbled out, as the small red puddles grew larger. Before he realized his actions, he was hugging her, feeling that strange sensation again.

"It's pretty cold but…I'm warm with you," he whispered. "I don't want to kill you…tonight."

Yako smiled behind her firefly cheeks, holding him tightly as well. She, without a doubt, found the cold of the night leaving her body. Rubbing against his soft head of silver hair, she playfully bit his ear, feeling strangely loved and valued by the boy who nearly killed her seconds ago. He didn't want to kiss her; he didn't want to lick her anymore or feel her chest or squeeze her thighs. This was enough, simply being with her was enough tonight.

Pulling away, he kept her hand inside his and gazed at her serene smile. "You know…earlier…when Neuro came and you squeezed my hand, I felt warm," he said.

"Me too."

"Don't look at me for safety. I'll kill you. This night isn't over."

"Okay. I understand," she beamed. She yawned, keeping one hand in front of her mouth. The ride then came to a halt, leaving them at the very top of the Ferris wheel. The manager below moved the levers but to no avail, the machine was broken. Sai grinned, having broken the machine by spilling a few toxins out of his blood. It would be hours before the Ferris wheel could be repaired. Yako peaked over the cart, noticing the burnt marks near the operator stand.

"You did that just now didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Let's see if I can destroy you before the ride is over."

"Okay. But I'm going to sleep. Is it alright if I use you as a pillow?"

Without hearing an answer, she rested her head on his lap, stretching her legs over the edge of the cart. He watched as she cuddled up against him, laying her hands under her head. It only took a few minutes before she fell asleep, leaving him alone with her gentle breath and sleeping form. He watched her move; he listened to the sounds and whimpers she made and how even when closed her eyes brought him closer. Poking her cheeks with one finger, he made a "pop" sound, amused by the jelly feel. "It's more like I have to kill you instead of wanting to…but…when I hurt you…it makes me want to hold you."

* * *

Sitting in his cushioned chair next to the office window, Neuro spent the first half of the morning researching on various news sites for potential mysteries. The remainder of the day would revolve around Yako. He had already planned a method to deal with her sudden relationship with one of his enemies. He waited in the midst of the warm afternoon, anticipating the sounds of Yako's footsteps across the metal staircase. And there they were, sounding like bells. The second the office door creaked, he leapt into the air with his feet directed at her face. Before she could even react, Yako found herself flying into the wall.

"Good afternoon virus. You came here a little faster than usual, I hoped you enjoyed your reward," Neuro innocently grinned.

"What kind of reward is that?!" she fussed, holding her bruised cheek. Following him inside the office, she shut the door knowing full well what he wanted to discuss. Sitting at his desk, he folded his hands and grinned. "How was your date last night?" he asked.

"Besides a few surprises it was great," she retorted, pulling out her handkerchief. As she clean the dirt off her face, she noticed the diabolical grin across his face.

"You do know I can't allow this. Your relationship with Sai," he informed.

"Why not? He's not going to use me against you," she replied.

"That is only one out of numerous reasons, not that they matter to you. The rule is simple. You'll be punished accordingly."

"Neuro…I've let you control a large part of my life. It feels like every time I'm walking or eating you're right behind me," she said. "I've learned to deal with it but…what I do with my love life is…none of your business."

"Oh!" he excitedly cooed, turning to her with a strange rush. "Where did this confidence come from?" His fingers stretched across her head as she sat on the couch, waiting to see which form of torture he would unveil.

Surprising even Neuro, the couch began to rumble. Yako was no longer in his grip and before him was Sai, holding his slave in his arms. "Disguised as a couch?" Neuro mumbled in intrigue. "Didn't know you could do that."

"It was hard," Sai grinned. "I can only turn into living things so I was basically a couch monster."

"And your reason for being here? Come to ask me out as well?" the demon playfully said.

"Nope. Yako's mine," the mutant smiled. He then bit the tip of her nose. "All mine to play with."

"A direct challenge?" Neuro asked, pondering every movement possible in his enemy's thoughts.

"No. A direct threat. You're not the only one who can follow her," Sai pleasantly said. "As for my plans with her…who knows? I can't keep myself away from her."

"Sai…" Yako whispered.

"As for today, I'm taking her to get some ice cream." With those words, Sai dashed out of the window and into the streets below, running from the scene as fast as possible. Neuro sucked his teeth, realizing his plans were now ruined by one simple disguise. "A beast who goes beyond human comprehension and powers. No matter what threats he gives he is still a human and he won't stop me from eating without my slave."

Author: Hi! It's me, the author. Sorry for the late update, it was kind of difficult coming up with storyline for this chapter but anyway. If you've checked out the latest fanfics, a challenger has appeared with his own SaixYako fanfic. We're just playing around but naturally I want more reviews then him (That's how the game works.) So please be generous with those reviews! Heck, the more reviews I get the quicker the updates will be because reviews of any kind motivate me. Don't believe me, check out my Lucky star fanfics.


	7. Chapter 7: Running Towards a Wolf

Maddening Attraction

Chapter 7: Running Towards a Wolf

Heading towards the evening sun, Yako and Sai stepped quietly down the city sidewalk only minutes after Sai swept her off her feet and stole her away from Neuro. He now kept his promise to buy her ice cream, possibly counting this as a second date but his contented smile was enough to make it so. Still the look of slight surprise on Neuro's face when Sai appeared in the office and immediately opposed his wishes for Yako to stay away from him sent her heart into worry. "What's wrong?" Sai asked, holding the back of his head in his palms.

"I'm just worried….maybe leaving like that and invoking his wrath wasn't the smartest thing to do," Yako kindly replied, trying to not sound critical. Only a brief chuckle responded to her concerns. "You don't need to worry," the mutant remarked. "To a degree I'm invincible and can easily escape into a crowd along with you. Besides…Neuro values you."

Yako couldn't find a way to argue. His way of thinking was correct but it just sounded too casual and simplistic. Those thoughts left as quickly as she saw the ice cream store's sign. Swinging the door open, she ran ahead of Sai and made her way to the counter. Joining her side, Sai looked down at the various flavors under the glass. It was rare for him to do something so normal, he enjoyed it. "Give me a vanilla-chocolate-orange sherbet-strawberry-hot fudge blizzard with cookies, crushed candy and chocolate chips in it please," Yako ordered. Sai smiled in surprise.

"You just eat anything don't you?" he teased. "Let's see….hey, they serve squid here too. Put that on some chocolate ice cream."

"And you'll eat anything weird," Yako grinned, grabbing her cup. With their frozen food they decided to leave the store and spend time walking through the city. Sai stretched out his arm to open the door for her, acting proper but still childishly. In a matter of minutes, Yako had managed to engulf most of her ice cream leading Sai to wonder if she would ask for his as well. Coincidentally she seemed lost in her own world, staring at the ground with no focus. Out of nowhere, she felt a finger flick against her cheek, leaving it to bounce in mid air. Placing a hand on the spot, she turned to Sai who she knew was the culprit immediately. "Why did you do that?"

"Stop worrying," he said, moving his hand back. "Neuro can't stop me. I can tell from your eyes. Until I can kill him Neuro is no threat to me."

"Kill him? Sai…he's saved a lot of people. Even if it wasn't his original goal he's done a lot for this city," Yako explained. A full blown battle between the two was nowhere near peaceful or glorious. Their relationship wasn't a mere rivalry either, Neuro wanted Sai's mystery to grow and Sai wanted Neuro dead to see his insides. The boy next to her just shook his head, still smiling. "I can't resist the potential he holds," Sai responded. "A demon who isn't like anything else and me, someone who isn't like anything else. There has to be a relation. Yako…even you can't change my mind."

Changing his mind would have to be her goal. She didn't want Neuro to die but could Sai even survive a fight against the demon? Would he be the one to die? Her unrealistic wish to see both unharmed began to slowly fade. Killing in itself was unpleasant despite Sai's casual attitude towards it she still couldn't bring herself to accept it nor did she want to. From the beginning she planned to change him, now it was a matter of effort. "Let's go somewhere else," Sai said. "I feel like spending some cash."

"Sure. I know just the place!" Yako excitedly declared, stepping ahead of him.

"Where are we going?"

"A buffet that just opened down the street!"

"Another place to eat? I guess the rumors, pictures, and news articles weren't false…" he smirked. "You really are a vacuum for food."

"Yep!"

Minutes passing before they reached the restaurant, Sai's walking began to lessen in speed. Quietly he drifted behind Yako, nearly touching her hair as he cracked his knuckles. Trembling with excitement and throbbing with a dark anticipation he reached for her throat. Nothing. He pulled back. Stepping back a little, Sai resumed his walking. "Stop walking behind me so much," Yako said, oblivious to her near death. "Walk next to me."

"Yeah."

"Wow!! Look at that buffet!" Yako squealed as they sat at their tables. Steamy scents traveled from the not-so distant food line-up highlighting the entire room. She made sure to grab the closest seats after Sai paid. "Guess we can eat whenever we want," he said, lifting his plate. Before blinking he knew she was already gone. Invading and conquering the buffet by force, Yako's fork flew across the table, piercing and stabbing every piece of food that steamed, rolled, and tingled. Hesitant to join, the surrounding customers waited their turn only to be left with nothing. She took everything, consuming what she couldn't hold.

Sai sweetly smiled, strangely feeling a warm sensation in his cheeks and chest at the sight of her eating. Resting his head gently on one hand, he gazed at her as she wolfed down the biscuits and ripped open the lobster. "Why is this so appealing to me?" he wondered. "Why is she so attractive when she eats like this?"

With crumbs scattered across her face Yako set her plates onto the table, watching as the chefs regretfully set up more food. Taking a quick sip from her soda, she returned to eating the remainder of her food before refilling. A glance at Sai was the only thing to stop her. "Oh…sorry," she nervously chuckled, cleaning her face with a napkin. "I must seem like a real pig to you."

"Yeah…but you're really cute when you eat like that," he happily commented. Honestly that was the first time anyone told her that. Maybe he had a fetish. "I can't look too pretty with food oozing out of me," she chuckled, grabbing a knife and fork. "But…since we're so relaxed right now, I want to talk about Neuro and you trying to-"

He stuffed a piece of bread into her mouth and grinned. "I don't want to hear it. I'll get Neuro no matter what." She whipped the bread out of her mouth and spoke once again. "Sai, I don't-"

Another piece of bread. This time he leaned over the table and placed his teeth over the piece hanging out of her mouth. Chewing what he could his lips reached hers, kissing her softly from across the table. "I had fun today," he remarked, "I'll see you tomorrow." And with those final words he was gone. Yako swallowed the bread and tapped her fork against the plate. She had failed to even get the message into his head.

"Ready to go home?" Ai asked, waiting outside for her master. Sai nodded, heading towards the passenger seat of the black car. "How was your date?" She climbed behind the steering wheel and turned the ignition.

"She's unbelievably fun," serenely answered the mutant. "She really is different from everyone else. You know, she looks cute when she eats too."

"And about Neuro?"

"I plan to kill him as soon as possible. No more time to waste!"

"Where did this newfound energy come from?" Ai asked.

"I have two more reasons to fight Neuro," he explained. Ai raised a brow at the remark. "I hope that's not a perverted joke," she warned, driving under a tunnel.

Yako left the restaurant, unable to hear the woeful mourns of the chefs inside viewing the carnage of her dinner with virgin eyes. Opening the door and stepping into the warm cool night, she didn't notice the shadow behind her. "Have fun tonight?" Neuro asked.

"Neuro!" she shrieked, spinning around with her fingers clenching onto her purse. "Had your fill?"

"Y-yes…" she replied. "I ate quite a lot."

"I meant your fill of rebellion," he smirked, his chin ascending so he may look down upon her. He then grabbed her head, wrapping his fingers around her skull before glaring straight into her eyes "So, what are your plans with the phantom thief?"

"I know there's a good part to him. I….want to change him," she declared.

"And you believe that's worth risking your life?" the demon asked.

"I don't think I'm risking my life."

"For now it doesn't matter what you choose or believe," he noted, releasing her from his grip and turning his back. "You will no longer associate yourself with Sai. There's a mystery to solve as well and I'm starved."

"Neu-"

Swinging his arm towards her he tightly coiled his fingers around her neck and began to drag her across the sidewalk. "You don't have a choice. Now to the new mystery!"

* * *

Ai removed the top off of the pot brimming with deer antlers. They were ready. Grabbing the tongs, she placed them on a single plate next to a dish of ordinary salad and rice. She left the kitchen and handed Sai his meal, sitting across from him and enjoying hers. He began to claw at his food and eat it quickly. "You seem like you're in a rush," Ai said. "Why are you worked up?"

"I'm energized!" he excitedly declared. "I'm ready for my fight against Neuro! Anytime will do!"

"Does this have anything to do with Yako?" the purple haired woman asked. "Is this a way of releasing her from Neuro's captivity?"

"That's one reason." he grinned. "I still believe he's my best shot right now at figuring out who I am."

"And the third reason?"

Sai didn't answer with words. The curve on his face was enough.

* * *

"And the killer used the textbooks as leverage," Neuro explained, already solving the crime with usual ease. Revealing the trick in the a hotel room where the murder occurred, he spoke at his regular pace and revealed the trick with no rush. Judging by those factors, Yako assumed he no longer wished to talk about her and Sai. It was more like the demon felt like he didn't have to. Much to his eventual chagrin, Yako already decided to disobey and see Sai once again. Sasazuka and Jun stood near her, watching Neuro as he broke down the will of the criminal, Neuro wasn't finished yet he needed the mystery. Naturally the suspect transformed, this time it was his hair that turned into ropes and his eyes became kanji. Neuro summoned a 777 Tool and finished the atrocity off, moving in for the puzzle that leaked out like gas from a pipe.

Shifting to his bird form, he opened his mouth and chomped onto the person's head. Suddenly the window shattered. Everyone turned except Neuro who couldn't, this short feeding period was his only inactive moment and only one person had taken advantage of it before. Yako saw a blur at first but it a glance of white hair told her who it was. Sai, devilishly smiling as he held several knives in-between his fingers, dashed for Neuro and sent deep cuts into his back.

The blood sprayed out of Neuro like a fountain, Sai was aiming for the most serious and damaging muscles. "Sai!!" Yako screamed. Sasazuka pulled his gun out and began to shoot but Sai learned the last time, he shifted into a animated slime, moving along Neuro's body as he recovered from the severe attack. He would only replicate his hand in order to stab Neuro. Doing this as he coiled around the demon's body, constantly and rapidly stabbing and slitting, Sai knew victory was in his hand. Everything he remembered was about Ai, Yako, his missing identity and Neuro. He was able to learn from his mistakes and tonight seemed like the night for Sai to finally destroy Neuro.

Neuro's vision began to blur, he grasped the situation. "777 Tools!! Evil Aurora!" A ring of air emerged out of his body, pushing Sai and everyone else back. He grabbed his wounded chest and glared at Sai, he couldn't believe this was happening. When did Sai get so good?

"You're mine Neuro!" Sai excitedly cheered, laughing as he stood in a puddle of the monster's blood. "This time I have so much motivation to kill you. Nothing's going to stop me!" Sasazuka reloaded his gun but when he checked his surroundings, Yako was gone. Sai leapt towards Neuro to deal another horrible attack, this time it was aimed at the head. "This is it!!" Sai laughed. _"I'll figure out my identity and it'll all be over!!"_

Yako jumped in front of Neuro, holding her arms out in front of him. "Yako?!" Sai growled. "Get out of my way!!" But it was too late. His knives sunk in deep, they couldn't budge out. Sai panted as he kneeled on the ground. Yako stood in front of him, realizing what happened. "I...no…." she weakly muttered.

Sai saved her. He did everything he could to prevent her from being hit. At the last second he bit his arm to pull it away and snapped his own wrist so it would bend downwards. Ripping his hand out of the floor, he stood up to Yako, glowering at her with a deep sense of rage. "You bitch…" he growled. "Why?! Get the hell out of my way!!"

"Something's wrong…" Sasazuka said. "Sai wasn't like this before."

"Please Sai! Stop! Don't hurt Neuro!" she begged.

"Get out of my way." He demanded, his voice trembling in the deep pit it sunk into.

"I…can't."

"Get out of my way."

"No."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!"

Sai, blind from his anger, raised his fist into the air. Shattering the bed and furniture, he growled and roared in madness, holding his face in disbelief and mental chaos. He pulled down his cheeks and grinded his teeth. Staring one more time at Yako, he dashed out of the window, avoiding Sasazuka's bullets for the last time tonight. "Sai…" she muttered.

"We should get your friend to a hospital," suggested Sasazuka, returning his gun to his holder. Neuro rose up and innocently smiled. "He only cut me at the surface!" he lied. "The blood was his own; at least that's how sensei explained it to me."

"Really? Are you certain you will be fine?" the officer asked.

"Of course!" Neuro smiled. Yako could feel the demon's wounds healing behind her, he was using his energy to do that from the mystery.

"I'll report this at the office," the gray man said, arresting the criminal who passed out onto the floor. "Yako….be careful. For some reason Sai is interested in your assistant."

"I know…" she said.

"I'm just lucky Sensei's ferocious aura chased him away!" Neuro complimented, pushing her outside. The night suddenly became colder than before as the two exited the hotel. "I'll give you an ultimatum," he said. "You may choose to stay with or leave Sai. If you stay with him you'll be punished. I won't explain any further."

Yako began to walk away. "I shall give you a day. I owe you for the rescue," he stated, cutting his eyes at her before taking his returning to the office. Yako looked back, watching him vanish into the night. Gazing at the sky above she could see Sai sitting on the edge of the hotel's roof. "I'll go there."

Opening the door to the roof, she could see his white shirt flow in the wind as his hairs danced along too. He glanced back, his eyes were tired and encircled with bags. "Sai," she started. "Thank you for stopping the attack. I-"

Again he interrupted her, snatching her wrist and bringing her to the ground. She could see his pupils pumping with anger as he hovered above her. Yako tried to break free but he wouldn't allow it, not this time. Lowering towards her, he began to lick at the soft bridge between her neck and her shoulder. "Sai…please…" she breathed. "I want to talk."

His tongue was replaced by teeth, biting her harder and harder. He grabbed her wrists tighter, making her hands immobile. Yako began to squeal, pleading to be released as blood began to leak from his bites. He bit her harder, tasting her blood and no longer feeling skin where he bit. "Sai! Stop it! Please! Let me go!" she screamed.

Giving in to her pleads, he pulled back. "Sorry…" he muttered, letting the night air touch her wrists again. She was surprised to hear him say that. "You make me so pissed…"

"Sai. What's going on? This can't be about Neuro?" she asked.

"It isn't," he answered. "It was about you. Every day I have to live in a shadow. I want to know who I am! I need to! You don't understand that!" He grabbed her wrists again and pushed them down. Yako could see his eyes water, something was wrong. "I need to kill Neuro! I need to! He has to be my answer! If….if I could just get that answer, then I would know who I am and wouldn't have to…kill you. How can I live on with two potential answers staring me in the face?!"

"Sai…" Yako rose from the ground and kissed him gently, wrapping her arms around him. His body gave out, too tired to fight and too tired to do anything else. "I don't want to kill you but…I have to," he wearily mumbled, finding the energy to move back to the bite mark. Yako flinched at first, feeling his tongue this time. He began to lick the red mark, cleaning up the small drops of blood. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't want to kill you but I do."

"It's okay. We'll find another way," Yako smiled. "I'll come even if you look like you want to eat me." Sai chuckled.

"Being eaten isn't always so bad," he said.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the late update. I suffered from severe writer's block and besides that I'm currently at a relative's house for the summer. Believe me, I am on the verge of passing out from stress. This relative is crazy and beyond tolerable. She picked a fight with me over milk! Milk!


	8. Chapter 8: Love

Maddening Attraction

Chapter 8: Love

Her heels skidded across the evening-lit sidewalk with only the sounds of Neuro cracking his shoulders to ensure her he was still alive and not unconsciously walking about. The day had consisted only of solving mystery after mystery to heal the nearly fatal injuries the puzzle eater suffered from Sai's attack the previous night. Unfortunately the demon made little progress, unable to find the usual band of monstrous criminals lurking about the city. That wasn't the only relief Yako could sigh in relief to. Looking back at her demon master, a question continued to poke at her head. _"Why isn't he asking me about Sai?"_

The final case came to a close; Neuro's power was hardly necessary to take down the culprit. The mystery he devoured was of the similar poor quality. The police handled the rest, leaving the two enough time to vanish from the scene with no questions asked. Yako noted the weary, bagged eyes on Neuro. His arms appeared to swing more loosely than usual. _"It can't be injuries…he's healed quite a bit so far. Maybe he's frustrated from the lousy puzzles…"_

"That'll be enough for today," the demon dispassionately said, already steps ahead of her.

"Poor Neuro…at least Sai won't be able to pull the same attack on him again. Neuro's probably already developed a defense against it," Yako optimistically muttered, turning around and walking further away from Neuro. "I'll just go home and relax. But still…he must be plotting something. He still hasn't asked me about Sai…"

Sliding out of her shoes, Yako walked into the kitchen of her home ready to eat. "Hey mom! I'm home! When's din….Kanae?" Sitting at the table, the redhead grinned with a wave.

"Just here for a visit," she explained. "You've been a little distant at school. Thought I'd come for a check up."

"Sorry about that." The detective placed her purse on the counter and pulled a chair next to her friend, glad to see someone normal for a change. "I've been busy with the agency and everything."

"I barely see Yako anymore," Mrs. Katsuragi stated, placing down a hot pot of rice and side dish of fish on the table. "It's always when she comes back from work and school that I get a chance to be with her."

"Sorry about that…I guess I forget about everyone else when these cases come up. I'm sorry."

"Quit apologizing!" Kanae cheered, patting Yako on the back. "Let's eat!"

And with that cheerful attitude the three women began their meal, pleasantly talking about anything that will pop into their heads and come out their mouths. "So Yako, how about that assistant you work with? How are you two coming along?" slyly asked the ever curious Kanae.

"Neuro and me aren't like that…" Yako gently replied.

"I see…well, I'm sure somebody out there is waiting to love ya!"

"I'm surprised," Yako said. "You usually would pester me about it until you get a reaction."

"Well….with your new fame and all I'm sure you've found a lot of people! Maybe you can introduce me to one sometime!"

"Sure thing Kanae…"

Plates clattered in the sink, scrubbed with sponges in the hot, soapy water. "Thanks for doing the dishes," Mrs. Katsuragi gratefully said.

"I'm more than happy to do it," Kanae happily replied. "I should thank you for dinner."

"Well…all I did was reheat the meal Yako already premade for me."

"I see….well anyway, after this can we go up to your room Yako?" Kanae asked, finishing up the pot.

"Sure. Let me just go up and make sure it's cleaned up," Yako said before running up the stairs. She had to make sure Neuro wasn't lurking about. "Good, he's not here."

"You mean Neuro?" Kanae said, suddenly appearing in the room. Yako's heart jumped but before she could completely turn around Kanae had already grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto the bed. The next sight Yako saw was a gray hair dancing about in her eyes before a pair of cold lips melted against hers. Sai had arrived.

Moving back, he could feel her pulling air behind her lips. "It feels like forever since I did this," he playfully smiled.

"So you were Kanae? Why? To hide from Neuro?"

"For now. Here, let me close the window. The door's already locked so we won't get caught." Stretching his arm over her, he was able to grab the distant string and pull the curtain down. "There we go. Now we can continue." Lowering his head, he met her lips once again, this time it was slower and softer. He wasn't rough or aggressive, just pleasantly endearing. Yako's hands began to swim across his back as her bangs blended with his. "Are you worried about Neuro?" Yako asked.

"I don't want to think about that right now," he innocently said, moving towards her neck. "I just want to have some fun." Opening his mouth, Yako flinched at the touch of his breath against her shoulder. He knew what was going through her mind. He bit her neck softly, massaging the area he had bitten last night. Hearing her pleasingly moan was a good sign.

She pulled her neck away, her eyes staring off into the curtains. "I'm…just worried that Neuro might be watching us right now," Yako said. "He didn't really talk a lot today. He could be plotting something."

"How can bother me even when he's not here?" Sai sighed, hovering over the worried Yako. "Neuro's a problem but I can't kill him, you want me but you don't want me to kill you. It's starting to hurt my head…"

"I'm sorry. I'm just concerned," she said, giving in to his touch. He began to kiss her from chest to neck, almost able to feel her glow with excitement. "Sai," she whispered.

"What?" he nearly grunted.

"Do you still want to kill me?"

A grin stretched across his face, a grin of evil and childish tease. "Let me tell you a secret," he said, moving closer to her ear. "You're warm when I grab you roughly or bite you. You like it when you're in danger, when I push you down. Like this!"

Her body was suddenly thrust against the mattress. Her heart leapt ferociously and her blood flowed so quickly her body warmed the blankets underneath her. "I should kill you right now, just a little," he slithered, squeezing her wrists until she began to squeal. He wrapped his legs around hers, locking her in his grasp. She tried to fight back but she couldn't, somehow this made her warmer. He squeezed both her wrists in one hand and pushed her petite body against his; kissing her softly despite the pain he caused her. She began to pant heavily as he moved his hand across her thigh. "Sai…it hurts…" she moaned. "Please let me go."

And with that she was free. "I don't understand...why did you let me go?"

"Because you have a limit too," he smiled. "You want me to surprise and catch you. Just hurting you a little more than normal is enough. It's when I begin to force you completely and imprison you; you get scared and want to be free. And you're cute when that happens. Am I wrong teacher?"

She couldn't argue. She could barely speak. Was she a lesser masochist? No, it was different. This blend of safety, affection and danger. She could recall feeling something like this with Neuro, earlier in their times together. That emotion soon ran thin as Neuro became more sadistic and lethal. He was a demon. Sai was human. And that was the greater reason for her. "Sai…I'm beginning to understand it."

"Don't worry, I'll balance all the pain and pleasure stuff. We'll have to practice a lot," he smiled, resting on his knees.

"No…about everything. I'm attracted to you because…I love you," she said. Sai stepped back. "You're perfect for me. Everything is. Your aggressiveness, your innocence, your playfulness and even the dark part of you. When we kiss I feel safe and loved too. I can tell…you must love me too."

"You…really analyzed this huh?" he said, trying his best to resist the sudden, vibrant excitement inside of him. He had always hid it, maybe even trying to deny it.

"Sai…what do you think?"

Rubbing his hair, he nervously chuckled. "That makes things a lot worst than before. It's harder to kill you…and harder for me to go back to…"

RING! RING! RING! Sai flinched. Digging into his pocket he pulled out a white cell phone and placed it against his ear. "Ai?"

"Sai, Neuro is walking towards Yako's residence. Please make your retreat from there."

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes…" He snapped the phone shut and dropped the phone back in his pants. "Yako…"

"Who was that?"

"It's Ai. She said Neuro's on his way. I'll leave now!" he playfully squealed, hopping off the bed.

"Wait! Sai. Maybe…maybe you could make a new identity."

His walking came to a halt. "What?"

"I said….maybe….you could make a new identity. One with me maybe….or we could look for your identity in a new way. Just…maybe lessen the killings…" she suggested. Returning to her front, he stared at her quietly, then kissed her on her forehead.

"I'll talk to you later," he solemnly said, exiting the room.

"Sai…"

Clanck! Clanck!

Yako span in her sheets, seeing Neuro knocking on her window. Grabbing her chest and sighing, she opened it letting him crawl into the room. "You scared me Neuro! What are you even doing here?!"

"Witless slave," he grinned, walking on her as he made his way to the floor. He turned back to see Kanae walking out of the house. "So Sai was here."

"What?! What makes you say that?"

"The fact that she didn't see farewell before leaving and I wonder what you were doing, just looking at the door from your bed? The sheets are ruffled and when I choke you you feel warmer than usual. Stimulated?" Neuro playfully asked.

"Cut it out! Sai wasn't here," Yako grunted, gripping onto the demon's hands around her neck.

"No matter. I'll deal with him after I regain my strength. That's why I didn't ask you about him today. Your opinion doesn't matter." The clip in his hair began to float. "Looks like a mystery is about to be born. Let's go slave!" Grabbing her by the waist, he leapt out her window, making sure to toss her into the bushes.

* * *

Sai quietly sat on the park bench, Ai remaining silent next to him. His eyes stayed shut as he leaned his head back, humming to himself and tapping his feet against the grass. "Is there something on your mind?" she asked.

"It's about time you asked," he said. "It's Yako."

"How was the visit?"

"It was great except….she said something pretty stupid…"

"What was it?"

"She told me to make a new identity with her," he chuckled. "But the stupidest part is…I kind of want to. I want to look for my old self but…what if that person I become doesn't like Yako?"

"You don't want to lose her?"

"That sounds about right," he sweetly smiled. "I'm in love."

"What about Neuro tonight? Your plans?"

"I'm still going to get him tonight." Pointing a finger at a man in the distance, Sai could feel everything falling into place. "With that criminal over there about to commit murder, he'll be the perfect lure."

"He's been contemplating killing his boss for a few weeks," Ai reported. "I saw him walk out of his apartment with a knife as he called him on his cell phone."

"Good. Everything is set. I'll figure out my identity and if it doesn't like Yako I'll kill it. I didn't work this hard for nothing," Sai smirked. "Neuro won't be able to beat me this time either. Not with my new power."

Author's Note: Sorry about the late update. This story is really hard to write for until I realized-go back to the way it was! To make up for my lateness I'll update with another chapter tonight or tomorrow. I already have it planned out.


	9. Chapter 9:A Lover's Grace

Maddening Attraction

Chapter 9: A Lover's Grace

The scent grew stronger as every step brought him closer to the park. With Yako tapping quietly behind him, he braced himself for another easy meal. Unfortunate for him, Sai had prepared tonight's feast. Walking into the silent, black park lit only by the lamps, Neuro held his shoulder as it throbbed. "The wounds are about halfway healed," he muttered to himself.

"Will you be okay after this?" Yako asked, gazing at the large building in the center of the park.

"No. This mystery isn't rich. A simple, petty crime to say the least. Most likely a murder of hatred or envy" explained the demon as he scanned the area for a possible criminal. His then heart slowed. "The mystery vanish."

"What? How can I mystery vanish? Unless…" Yako said, remembering where Neuro's food originated from. If a mystery disappeared that meant the criminal disappeared.

"You fell for it," Sai happily said, sitting atop the towering park office. His legs kicked up and down in a childish manner, accompanying the deceitful smile on his pale face. "If you're looking for the mystery, it's gone. But you can still have the criminal if you want." Pulling an infamous Red Box from behind him, the mutant held it over the edge of the building and dropped it. Shards of glass flew above the grass, red with the blood that oozed out from the shattered container. Gallons of blood slithered along the blades of grass and painted the park surface a gory red.

"The criminal was a lure?" Neuro smirked, cracking his wrist. "You must have planned this out then. I expect this battle will be different then."

"Why do we have to fight?" Sai grinned, placing his head between his palms. "We can always talk like civilized people. I get to play with Yako and you get to hire her when she is free. I won't take up a lot of her time. We'll go on dates and nibble on each other and maybe toss a Frisbee."

"To kill off a criminal with a mystery and then grind him into a pile of blood, stuff him into a box and shatter that box before my feet is the equivalent of stealing my dinner and tossing it to the ground," Neuro calmly said, removing both of his gloves and folding them into his pocket. "Every time you think you grow but you mutate more. I suppose you lose more brain cells each time as well."

"Things are different Neuro!" Sai chuckled. "I'll find my identity, keep my woman and defeat you." The demon was already running along the walls of the building, leaping towards Sai. The mutant flipped back, landing on his hand and spinning to launch a kick at Neuro. It missed. Turning to his right, Neuro dove in for Sai's chest with his claws. Grinning with victory, Sai's body split in half and fell to the roof's cold surface but rejoined as liquids. Slithering across the roof as if a snake, hiding away under the exterior pipes.

Neuro waited, waited for the sign or sensation that would warn him of Sai's predicted attempt to surprise him. "I got you Neuro!" Sai cheered, dashing at the demon with a blade sharp hand. Lunging for the kill, Sai felt nothing. Neuro vanished from the spot. "You've lost," Neuro muttered, suddenly appearing behind his prey. Before completely facing him, Sai felt himself lifted off the ground. Neuro tightly squeezed the boy's throat, forcing all air out. With a sadistic laughter as his warning, Sai watched as Neuro's claw glow. "I won't be merciful this time," Neuro grinned. "777 Tools of the Demon World! Evil Lavender!" The claw bloomed into a flower bulb wrapped in two large petals and decorated with a spiral cut around its purple skin. The demon lunged the weapon at his target. "Die, Phantom Thief!"

"Sai!!" Yako screamed, hearing the boastful yells of the puzzle eater. "Don't kill him Neuro!! Please!! Don't kill him!!"

**CRACK!**

Neuro was caught by surprise. The Evil Lavender never stabbed through Sai's flesh, rather it shattered apart against the rock hard body Sai surprisingly wielded. Next was his grip on the monster's throat, it was loosening as Sai held onto Neuro's wrist and pulled it back, freeing himself from what appeared to be certain death. Falling to his knees, he rubbed his neck and panted heavily. "Your attack didn't work Neuro," the white haired boy devilishly grinned. "Because I'm not the same Sai you've fought before."

Cracking the bones in his fingers, Sai deeply chuckled as Neuro grunted in frustrated bafflement. What had changed? "I'm different…because I've already seen some of your insides," Sai explained. "The attack in the hotel. I ripped into your muscles, bones and skin. I analyzed those cells. And now, I altered my own to imitate yours."

Neuro stepped back. The instant he heard cells his hidden suspicions were confirmed. Sai's hands transformed into claws, not talons or nails, but a claw similar to Neuro's! "I'm a demon too! Our cells are really similar too, at least by half. You and I are both designed to transform and change appearances. Other than that we're different. I never did get some of your brain cells though….those would be nice. Maybe as an early Christmas present," Sai chuckled.

"Using demon cells?" Neuro smirked, leaping into the air and shifting to his bird form. He stretched his wings out as he glowed brilliantly. "Then I'll finish this quickly. Having my cells mean nothing. Our power is too far apart to use microscopic cells for comparison. 7 Weapons of the Demon Emperor! Evil Aqua!"

"I don't think so," Sai confidently said. "Ai!! Do it now!!"

Yako nearly leapt of the ground as she realized the purple haired woman was behind her. She nodded to the command, pressing a remote button in her pocket. The entire building exploded, shattering the foundation for the battle and sending large debris through the air.

Before he could complete the summoning, Neuro was struck by the oncoming rubble. A crack echoed from his arms. He could feel his bones slip and slide from their sockets. "It's over now!" Sai cheered, kicking himself off of the falling debris and launching himself towards Neuro in mid air. Grabbing the demon's now shattered arms; Sai placed them behind Neuro's back and wrapped himself tightly around the demon. Leaning past the blonde hair, he placed his lips near his prey's ears. "Neuro…I'm not going to kill you. Make a sudden move and I will make my bones extend and stab through the entire body," Sai whispered. "We're too different. I don't have dark energy or whatever and besides shifting, our cells are too unalike. Leave me and Yako alone. You can still use her but she will ultimately be mine."

"I don't like to share my toys either," Neuro grinned, feeling the blood leak from his lips. The sounds of wings rustling among each other began to sound. Sai could only recognize a white blur behind Neuro before realizing he had to get away. "Evil Torture!" Neuro declared, ordering the wings to first constrain Sai. They wrapped tightly around his arms, ensuring his blood circulation would cease to flow. "Now enter his mouth, nose, and ears. I will destroy your brain from the inside."

Already feeling the demonic monstrosity slip into his mouth and burrow into his nostrils, Sai began to panic. Looking everywhere, something, some answer to save him, he saw it on the ground. Though his ear was muffled by the wings' tips entering his ears, he knew what Yako was screaming out. _"Run away! Give up!"_

Sai's chest pounded less and less as the fear drifted away._ "I'm not running away,"_ he mentally exclaimed. With the wings only inches away from his brain he melted into green goo, slipping out of the tool's grasp. Neuro wasn't going to allow his escape to be so simple. "Evil Aqua!"

The cannon rose from the ground once again and aimed at Sai. There wasn't enough time to escape! The cannon launched a titanic beam towards the ground, shaking the very park itself. Neuro remained in the air, his arms broken and blood sliding down his face. His green eyes kept to the ground. Where Sai once stood there was a large, white wall. Cracks traveled about it but it stayed pointed towards the Evil Aqua. Taking a closer look, Neuro realized what it was. Sai had expanded the bones within his arm in order to create a shield. Despite the defense, the pressure had pushed the mutant against the ground, damaging his body using the conflicting battle of resistance versus strength.

"Sai!!" Yako panicked, horrified by the blood mask on his face. The pale color of his soft skin vanished under the large amount of blood that rolled down his face. Her eyes began to water just at his pathetic breaths and pants. "Sai…no….I have to do something."

"Master," Ai murmured. "I can't go to him or else the demon will shoot again…but the demon is weakened as well. Perhaps one or two more blasts before he stops. Yako…I have an idea."

"You're….you're his assistant right?" Yako nervously asked.

"Yes. Do you wish to save Sai?"

"Yes! I have to!"

"Run to him. I'll be back briefly."

Yako couldn't understand the strategy. Neuro would just snatch her away and kill Sai from close range. What could change? What could be done? What could save Sai? Yako quickly looked at the dying boy and then at Ai. Ai nodded and ran from the scene. Yako's feet then took charge. She didn't order them to move but they did. As she ran towards Sai she somehow felt this was the perfect option. She gave her body complete control. Running to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and lightly rested her head on his shoulder. "Sai…"

He didn't answer. He couldn't. "Just stop this. We'll get through it somehow. Ai has a plan."

"Yako." Neuro loudly called out from the sky. She didn't respond. "Tonight I will destroy Sai once and for all. Clearly he is human to have evolved so much since our last fight. The longer he exists the more of a threat he is to me. Move."

Yako didn't answer. Sai's bone wall cracked further. Finally it collapsed. A jolt of terror went through Sai's body. _"I must be human…"_ he thought, shivering as his thoughts sped through. The world around him blurred and the strength felt as if it were dripping out of his entire body. _"To be this scared is human right? I'm going to die…with nothing to show for myself. I'll lose Yako and my identity is lost. Neuro is nothing like me. There goes my shot. If he weren't, would I kill Yako to find out? No…that doesn't seem right. Yako….Yako…"_

Neuro flew towards the boy, activating his Evil Chainsaw. He couldn't move his arm but he could at least turn his body to whip the chainsaw around. Sai's final sensation in this world would be that of his head flying off next to the buzz of a chainsaw. Yako held tightly onto Sai, apologizing for holding him so roughly. Suddenly a car howled into the park, driving through the playground. Yako could see Ai behind the driver's seat. Curving up to the two, Ai hit the brakes and opened the back door with a push of a button. "Put him in!"

Yako nodded, gathering all the strength she could to drag Sai and jump into the back seat. Neuro landed where the two stood, now noticing the car that picked them up. Yako slipped her foot under the door handle and pulled, slamming the door shut. "Go!! Go!!" Yako screamed. Ai rammed the gas pedal and left the park covered in flying grass and car exhaust. Neuro was silent. "Willing to do anything for him?" he muttered. "I can see she'll try to make a decision no matter what. Can't be a good slave if she doesn't obey…" A pain surged through his shoulder, sending him to his knees.

"Sai! Sai…it's going to be alright. We can…we can do something!" Yako said in a fluster. Her cheeks were soaked in his blood; her hands trembled as the warmth had left his body.

"Look under the seat," Ai said. "There's a first aid kit specifically designed for Sai. One I made myself." Yako quickly grabbed it and opened it.

"Can…can he survive? Will this do it?!"

"Settle down. Do not nurse him unless your mind is calm," Ai suggested, breaking the speed limit as she passed a red light. "I will instruct you."

"O-okay….I'm calm." Yako said. "Tell me how to help him."

"Good. Pull out the bandages and the bottle of medicine you see to the upper right," Ai started. Sai battle between blurs and darkness. He gave in to the darkness, closing his eyes. The one thing he felt before passing out was the caring touch of a forgiving girl-a lover's grace.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm pumped now. This fanfic will be updated quicker now after this chapter. I got excited as I typed this one and the ideas came pouring in-not that this fanfic will be a long one, I'm trying to avoid that. Just expect some good ol' quick updates again!


	10. Chapter 10:Good Night's Sleep

Maddening Attraction

Chapter 10: Good Night's Sleep

"Mom, hi." Yako calmly said, covering the phone with one hand and keeping it close to her ear with another. She walked back and forth in the new bedroom. Clean floors contrasted with the small piles of empty boxes and food wrappings that hid in corners and near the baseless bed. Sai rested in the covers, unconscious. "Yeah, the case I'm working on needs me to stay over; maybe for a while. I'm not sure. Don't worry about homework, Kanaea can deliver it to me. I have some funding from the agency to use so I don't really need money."

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Mrs. Katsuragi asked despite the past cases Yako has faced and the dozens of trips she has journeyed. She always wished to call her daughter and make sure everything was in check.

"I'll be perfectly fine. A good friend of mine is letting me sleep in her home so it'll be okay. Okay…okay Mom. Love you too. Bye." A knock came from the door. "You can come in."

"What did your mother say?" Ai asked, stepping into the room with a tray of food, medicine and bandages. Yako sighed and snapped her phone before placing it on the computer desk.

"I told her I was on a case and sleeping at a female friend's house. I also told her I had enough money to take care of myself and that I don't know when I'll be back but school assignments are being taken care of," Yako explained, feeling a pit of regret for her lies. She rarely ever lied to her mother or anybody for that matter. Gazing at the silent Sai under the covers, bandages tightly wrapped around his forehead and bandages over his cheeks, Yako forgave herself. "Ms. Ai…"

"Ai will do," the woman calmly said, walking past the blonde.

"Ai…will…Sai be okay?"

"He's an energy machine. His cells duplicate without end as long as he has energy to use. His regeneration will speed along if he can wake up and eat but he will be fine nonetheless," Ai reported, removing the old bandages and replacing them with new, cleaner ones. She pulled a bucket with water next to her and knelt onto the floor, grabbing a rag and squeezing it dry.

"Oh no, I'll do that," Yako said, crawling over to the side of the bed.

"I understand. Here."

"Thank you. I'll make sure he wakes up clean and refreshed," Yako quietly promised. Ai smiled, leaving the tray as she headed towards the door. "Ms. Yako" she said. "Sai talked about you often, even before your relationship. They were always nice words. It would seem he was interested in you more than anything else."

Yako chuckled, wiping her eyes with her arms. "It's great to hear that. It makes me really happy."

"Before I leave you with some peace, does Neuro have any methods of tracking you?"

"Not anymore. Sai destroyed the Evil Stalker but I need my cell phone destroyed. Somehow he can reach me with his hand using it," Yako explained. Ai nodded, taking the phone off the desk. With the door shut, Yako dipped the wash cloth into the hot water and ringed it out before cleaning the dirt off of Sai's face. She started around his chin and gently wiped his cheeks. "Sai…" Yako began to scrub his nose and then the cloth met his eyes. "It's hard for me to see you like this. Quiet….and….those eyes aren't looking back at me…"

The cloth carefully cleaned away the black from under his eyes. Yako moved to his ears and his neck, his hands were filthy and his hair was covered in dirt and crumbs. Taking Ai's words as hope, Yako tried her best to smile warmly as Sai remained motionless, only weakly breathing. Placing her fingers between his, she closed her eyes. "Please stay strong." Glancing at his lips, she leaned over him, pulling herself back if she felt herself pressing onto him. Closing her eyes, her lips met his, surprised by the little warmth they had. After cleaning him she placed her head against his, enjoying the sound of him breathing. "After you wake up…we can just rest all day if you want. I'll probably cook something and we could probably walk around in the city. Just relaxing and enjoying each other. Maybe…I could apologize to you for getting you involved with Neuro."

Another knock came from the door. Yako flinched, rising from the mattress.

"Come in."

"I've brought you a blanket," Ai said, already covering the teenager with it.

"Thank you Ai."

"He's happier with you around."

"He said that?"

"He says it all the time," Ai said. "I don't know if he still feels the urge to see your insides but…out of all of humanity, he would likely kill you last. With hesitation to say the least."

"A murder joke?" Yako chuckled, closing her eyes. She plopped her head next to Sai's and yawned.

"Good night Yako."

"Good night Ms….Ai."

The night grew late. Ai kept watch in the living room of the apartment, drinking tea and reading a magazine that hardly kept her interest. The couch was at least soft and comfortable but that seemed to be the only highlight of the night. Only Yako's sudden appearance into one of their hideouts slightly excited her. "Strange path for a teenage girl to choose," Ai muttered to herself. "I wonder what Sai will choose to do with me now?" The door to Sai's room creaked. Loosening her sleeve, Ai could feel the knife she prepared under her clothes slip into her fingers. Yako stepped out, gripping onto the blanket with a yawn in her voice.

"Can't sleep?" asked the woman, returning the knife to its proper place.

"Sorry. I just came out to get some water. I'm thirsty," Yako calmly said.

"I can fix tea if you want."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"It's no burden at all. You may sit on the couch if you want."

"Thank you." Yako quietly seated herself in the chair next to the couch, not wanting to interrupt Ai's previous activities. This was a chance to absorb her new surroundings, having been forced to rush Sai into the room as soon as they entered the building. Lovely paintings hung from the wall along with trinkets scattered but organized along dressers and cabinets. From miniature vases to Chinese tea sets, the apartment represented more of a modern art museum than a place to live. "These are lovely decorations."

Ai heated the stove, placing the teapot on one of the circles. "Thank you. They are mostly unusual objects Sai has stolen to keep up his Phantom Thief identity."

"He really doesn't want these?"

"Most of the time, no. He has a taste for art though as you already know. Works with meaning inside. It helps him feel linked," Ai explained.

"Linked? To what?"

"To humans." Ai grabbed a tray and placed the pot along with the cups on it, carrying it into the living room table. She glanced at Yako, who sat at quite the distance from her spot on the couch. "Unlike Sai, I won't bite you." Yako returned the look, sitting herself next to Ai on the couch. "Sai's theory so far is that he is human. He believed that until Neuro appeared."

"And why do you work with him? It's hard to believe anyone would help a serial killer."

"It's hard to believe anyone would sleep by his side," Ai smiled. "I'm here to see him find his answer. I can only see humans as similar to each other, there's hardly a difference between any two people. Especially if you look at what one can accomplish."

"You feel imprisoned don't you?" Yako asked. Ai's eyes brightened. Staring at the girl next to her, she felt caught off guard.

"I didn't expect you to really listen," she replied.

"You think many humans are selfish don't you?" Ai was caught off guard again, repeating her last actions. "I can understand your feelings."

The night lights flickered outside guiding the bloodied Neuro back to the office. Catching gazes from the late night walkers and couples, he dragged his flimsy arms up the stairs having to kick the door down just to enter the room. Kicking it shut, he fell onto the couch and closed his eyes. It was too late to move anymore and too early to strategize. Recovery was top priority and today he didn't have his assistant by his side.

"Yako, you are another wonder I'm interested in," contently said Ai. "Your ability to attract the unnatural and to gently claw into one's heart is remarkable alone."

"I'm not really that great," Yako blushed, taking a sip of the tea. She wasn't surprised it was delicious. "I don't know what will happen from here on out though. What Neuro will do it is unpredictable. He'll come after me so he can eat mysteries but he might want to kill Sai as well."

"There's no need to think about it tonight. Relax and get your sleep," Ai suggested, rubbing Yako's head. The teenager nodded, finishing the tea and thanking her new friend for the conversation before returning to Sai's side. Quietly stepping into the room, she set herself next to the bed and pecked him on the cheek before she returned to her sleep, Yako's body grew warm and relaxed. The tension floated off her, leaving her in a state of serenity for the night. "You'll be okay Sai…"

Fogging over the city, the endless night drifted by with every passing car and late night chatter that lit up the streets. The clock flashed the number two in red lighting. Sai's face lit with the night lights peeking through the glass. Uncomfortably tightening his brow, he began to shake, stretching out his hands. Flickering his eyes, he took in his first deep breath. "Where…am I?" he asked, rising from the covers. He rubbed his forehead, feeling the soft bandage over it. "Looks like they got me."

A gentle air swept across his other hand. Looking down he could see Yako peacefully sleeping with her mouth open, resting on top her hands. Sai smiled, surfing his fingers through her blonde hair. "Yako…" he whispered. "Yako."

"Hmm? What is it?" she sleepily said, her eyes only half-open. "Hmm? Sai? Sai?! You're up!"

"Yep! And where's my dinner? I'm star-" he happily asked before falling back to the bed, Yako pouncing on top of him. "You want sex already?"

"Shut up," Yako chuckled. "I fell asleep waiting for you."

"And I fell asleep in my own blood," Sai said, pulling off the bandage on his head. "Where's Ai?"

"She's in the living room, keeping an eye out for Neuro," Yako reported. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yep. I'm fine!" His turquoise eyes skimmed over to her. A mischievous smile swung across his face. Quickly sliding out of the covers, he met her lip to lip, still smiling. "You know I love you right?"

"I do," Yako blushed.

"I won't kill you either. I promise!" he cheered, winking at her with a thumbs up.

"You shouldn't have to say something like that."

"Could I….have just a bite? A few licks maybe?"

"You just recovered Sai. Maybe you should eat first," Yako said.

"I'll give you my dinner if I can just go to desert," he offered. "And in case my sly remark flew over your head," he said as he leaned over to her ear. "You're desert."

"It would be best to eat dinner first," Ai said, standing in the doorway with a tray of food. "It's two in the morning. After you eat it would be best if you went back to sleep and rest."

"But I'm not sleepy," Sai whined.

"Yes you are, you just don't know it yet," Ai replied. "Please eat well and good night. It's nice to see you're lively again." She shut the door, leaving the two alone in the dark room once again, the only light leaking from the city. Yako pulled the tray over and dipped the spoon in the soup. "I'll feed you."

"I am a little hungry. I'll just drink out of the bowl," he said.

"It's okay. I'll feed you like this."

"If you insist," he sighed. "Perhaps you need a reward of your own? Maybe a-" Yako stuffed the spoon in his mouth. Sai swallowed the disgusting soup, letting it swim down to his stomach. "That's disgusting! It definitely needs some kangaroo meat in it. Or baboon."

"Where are we get something like that?" Yako criticized, shocked he ate such foods.

"There should be some in the refrigerator."

"Ai told me not to feed you anything else but what's on the tray," Yako fiendishly smiled.

"Aw man…"

"But…when you're done with all this, maybe I come into the bed with you…and make sure you're tired enough to go to sleep?"

"As long as you're not implying beating me to sleep I'll happily agree!" he cheered and that was that. The night came to a close. The empty tray remained on the side of the bed as the two held each other in their slumber. Sai couldn't manage to not chew on her hair as they slept and she couldn't help but nuzzle in deeper into his body, breathing lightly. Warmed by each other, they would awake the next morning feeling invigorated and overjoyed.


	11. Chapter 11: Expectations

Maddening Attraction

Chapter 11: Expectations

Yako quietly moaned, stretching her legs as she laid in bed with her head and arm atop Sai's chest. Bringing her brown eyes to the morning light, she leaned over his face and smiled. "You look peaceful when you sleep," she said. Sai's eyes flashed open. He moved in, biting the tip of her nose and letting her squeal from the surprise. "And you look really cute screaming like that," he grinned. All she could do was giggle, managing to hug him and bring him down to the bed. "I'm just happy you're okay," she said. "I'm sorry for what happened between you and Neuro, it was probably my fault for-"

"It's not your fault," Sai said. "It was my plan to beat him senseless. I was doing it so he'd leave you alone. I wonder if he got the message."

"Sai…you got hurt because of me."

Suddenly his ears turned brown, quickly growing with fur all over. "Scratch my ears to make me happy," he playfully said. Yako stared in utter speechlessness. Sai opened his eyes, worrying if what he had planned was working at all. Looking back at the seemingly disgusted look on her face, Sai felt his wolf ears wiggle. Yako began to tremble. "Pwahaha!!" Her laughter nearly brightened the room, giving Sai a smile of his own. She immediately grabbed the tips of his ears and pulled at them. "This is completely crazy and cute!" she cheered, laughing as she moved one ear up and the other ear down. Sai fiendishly grinned, wagging the new short brown tail that popped out his backside. Pouncing her to the bed, he started to kiss and lick her rapidly. "Sai! Come on, cut it out!" she laughed, trying half heartedly to defend herself. He then drilled his nose into her cheek. With a final kiss he stopped. "Why don't you forget about what happened last night," he cheerfully suggested. "It's not your fault. I can't have you all rustled and bustled about that, how could you play with me? Maybe-YELP!!"

Yako's guilty laugh and watered eyes told him it was her. She was the one who pulled his newly grown tail. Laughing with unprecedented glee, her collar swung out over her face. "Just felt like pulling it," she said, petting it softly now.

"Maybe I should make my tail go back," he snorted.

"I'm sorry Sai," she chuckled with a laughed-out breath. "Please forgive me."

"I will, if you make me some waffles. Chocolate chip please," he smiled before lying back down in bed on his back. Yako rose up, watching as he fell back to sleep. With a shrug of the shoulders she agreed, walking over him to leave the room and make him waffles. A shiver slicked down her body with one step into the living room. "Why is it so cold in here?" she asked, searching for the air conditioner.

"Sorry," Ai said, turning the temperature down. "I was a little hot last night. Has the master awakened?"

"Sai? Yeah, he's up. He went back to sleep after he asked me to make him some waffles," Yako said, entering the kitchen. She grabbed the milk and eggs with one arm and the proper dishes with the others. Ai watched, yawning after her all night look out. "You can sit and relax Ai. I'll make breakfast for everyone. I know you were up all night watching over us."

"I've actually been up for a week," she said. "That's the first time I yawned."

"Are you made out of coffee?!"

"I had to watch over the potential criminal Sai used to lure Neuro in. Thank you Ms. Yako. I appreciate the assistance." The purple haired woman found her seat at the soft, sinking and cushioned chair, closing her eyes to rest until breakfast. "Please don't be afraid to wake me when you're done. I plan to eat and then sleep for the rest of the day."

"I understand. No problem."

"I advise you to get to know Sai's personal life as well. He can be very demanding at times and he usually acts carefree despite the situation," Ai advised, finally closing her eyes for slumber. "He still asks me…if…" Yako nodded, leaving Ai to rest until breakfast was ready. As the scent traveled across the house, Sai rose from the mattress and walked out of his room. "I smell breakfast," he said, sitting down at the round table in the kitchen.

"I'm all done. Enjoy!" Yako smiled, bringing him his plate. "Ai, you can wake up now. Breakfast is ready."

"You were sleeping Ai?" Sai asked. "I could have grinded you up."

"No." she rejected. Sai sighed, beginning his meal and giving up on the notion for today. Ai came to the table and ate, gazing at the scene she was now a part of. To the left of her was her sadistic yet innocent master and to the right was the gifted girl who won the monster's heart. "These waffles need more gnats," Sai said, grabbing a jar of bugs out of the cabinet. He popped the top of and poured them on, patting the bottom to let them all fall out.

"Hey, can I try?" Yako asked curiously. That was enough to make him stop for a moment. Cutting a piece off covered in the small bugs, he fed it to her from his fork. She chewed and swallowed it the same as the rest of the food. "A little too chewy for me but I like the idea," she complimented.

"You like gnats too?" Sai asked.

"Yep. I can eat almost anything as long as it's edible."

"Can you eat frogs? Scorpions?" Sai asked.

"Yep. I have before too. Maybe we could find some grass later, I've always wanted to try that with frog meat." Yako suggested.

"What about komodo dragon meat?"

"Oh yeah! That would be fantastic! We could grill it for dinner some time!" Yako cheered, already coming up with several recipes to cook the meat with. Ai was surprised though her face said otherwise. Now she had to take care of two monsters. _"With the way she speaks she will most likely end up living with us. It would be nice to have another helping hand, though knowing Sai that will only double my work."_

After breakfast the three separated, Yako washed the dishes as Ai slept away on the couch. Sai's presence had nearly vanished from the apartment completely. Placing the last plate down into the dish rack, Yako dried her hands before tossing the rag aside and following the path to Sai's other room. With her ear to the door she could hear water dripping. "Sai?" she asked, opening up the room. Inside were piles of red boxes. The room was simply carpet and boxes. Sai turned back to greet her and invite Yako in, diving his hand further into an opened Red Box.

"Is….that how you analyze cells?" she asked, keeping a distance.

"Yep. My skin can work as a kind of scanner and reacts to the cells. Their structure and abilities are transferred through my neural network and into my brain," he said. "I can literally see the cells and their foundation. Is something wrong?"

"I'm…just a little nervous. All these boxes use to be people," she muttered. "I guess…I'm not comfortable with it."

"Don't worry, these will be my last boxes for a while," he said.

"Your last? Why…are you stopping?"

"Because I know I'm human. I'm a mutant…that's clear to see. I'm a mutated human. The only thing left to do is to figure out where I came from. Maybe a lab or even from Atlantis," Sai said, watching the dark red liquids drip off his arm and into the pool of bodily fluids. "It would be easy to make boxes and keep killing until I find my identity but…I'm going to limit my killings from now on."

"Why do you sound so sad then?" Yako asked, sitting next to him.

"I remember the first time I was interested in you," Sai started. "It was before the case with the statue. Ai did research on you and told me you lost your father. I wanted to meet you after that, to see why someone who lost a part of them would stop me."

"Sai."

"Then I got Ai to research on your father. She found recommendations, behavior reports from the schools he went to, and other documents that helped record his behavior."

"Um…were you obsessed with me rather than interested?" Yako mumbled.

"I wanted to see how someone extraordinary like you could be influenced by your parents. All I could find was the cheerfulness you two share but that's also from your mother right? Then again it's a natural quality when one's in a happy environment."

"Sai…you were interested in me even back then? Is that why you let me speak after you shot Neuro? Why you answered my questions?" Yako asked, hugging her knees. She never had a chance to ask him the haunting questions that gathered in her head. Strangely enough he seemed endlessly open about them.

"That's right. I was interested in you because there was a resonance. I was missing my identity and you were missing a person who helped shaped yours. With your fame it would be easy to at least contact or kidnap you and ask you more questions even killing you was an option." Sai explained. "But the more I learned about you the more I liked you. I was jealous too, how you could lose people close to you and only gain more. It was a strange mix of emotion."

"This is amazing Sai. I never thought you even considered me for anything of value back then," she said. "But…I remembered the sympathizing tone in your actions during that case too. You saw someone who didn't know their father and helped them out. That's…what made me interested in you. Somehow you weren't that bad…"

Sai's wolf ears popped out again. Yako stared at them, tempted to pull them again. Sai stared back, almost inviting her to do it. "Sorry," Yako said, grabbing his ears.

"Need something to lighten the mood," Sai smiled.

"You know Sai, it's easy to see the innocent part of you. And the nice side too. You're greedy and sadistic though but I guess a person is bound to be like that in your condition," Yako happily said, spinning his ears about. "And I can see a part of you that wants something to feel attached to."

"Attached to?"

"Something to be a part of and identify yourself with, a proof of your existence as a human." she asked. "Doesn't that sound good?"

"That doesn't make any sense," Sai laughed, letting his ears slap at her head. Yako blocked the attack with her arm, lowering her head underneath it to look into Sai's eyes.

"Sai…I mean you want someone to love," Yako said. "A human can easily love another human. It makes sense right?"

"A little. But can I just accept I'm human and forget the other parts?" Sai asked. "That sounds stupid."

"So you'll kill until something pops up?"

Sai sucked his teeth. Was there any other way? Turning away from her, he rested his head on his hand as he closed his eyes to think. "What else could I do?"

"Well…why did you decide to limit how many people you kill?" she asked.

"I knew it freaked you out." Yako couldn't really respond. It was the truth, she never approved of the deaths he caused and she knew this would happen at one point, where he would have to decide whether or not he would continue his methods and ignore her feelings. In frustration he began to rub his hair furiously, growling as he did. "What the hell else can I do then?!" he yelled, glaring directly into her eyes.

"I…I...don't know Sai."

"You don't understand this! I'm so empty inside without my identity! Who am I? Where did I come from?! Why am I the only different person in the world?! Am I the only person like this? Why?!"

Yako moved back "Sai, please calm down."

"How can I?! You want me to suffer like this and for some reason I want!!" In his rage, he kicked over one of the boxes, shattering it across the ground. The red ooze spilled everywhere. Yako rose to her feet and ran to the wall. Sai's feet were painted red in the layer of blood across the ground. Glancing over at Yako, he could see a look of fear and disgust in her eyes. It was at him, it was always at the boxes. The boxes that stood for his desires for his identity, it represented his current identity as Sai the Phantom Thief. "I'm sorry. I'm really just…just confused right now."

Yako stepped into the blood soaked floor, walking over to Sai without hesitation. Wrapping her arms around him, she leaned over and held him tightly. "It's okay. I'm sorry I'm getting in your way too. But I can't live with these boxes."

"You were prepared to face this when you joined him right?" Ai said, coming into the room with her sleeves rolled and a bucket and mop ready. She snapped on her blue gloves and covered her hair in a heavy headband.

"Oh, sorry Ai. I got a little carried away," Sai chuckled.

"No problem. I can handle this. Please try not to break anything else today," the woman said, focusing on the job at hand. The bags under her eyes sent a small discharge of guilt within him. Only a second was required for that feeling to fly away.

"I was prepared…but I planned to change that somehow," Yako said. "As heart wrenching as it is to say it, I can't handle these boxes."

"I'll just hide them," Sai said, popping a smile. Yako shook her head, biting her lip for only a moment.

"It's just not right," Yako said. "I know I'm in too deep but…if this is the one thing I can change then this is it. I'm sorry for how intrusive I'm being. But…people are still people."

"Fine!" Sai loudly sighed. "I won't quit making my boxes though. Not yet! Ai, we got work to do! We'll have to find my identity as fast as possible! Work harder! Hire some workers! I want some results by the end of the month!"

"As you wish. I'll get on it after I'm done cleaning in here," the woman responded.

"No Ai, you should really go back to sleep," Yako said.

"Just finish up in here," Sai said. "You can rest for the rest of the day. I'll go fetch some food for lunch." Closing the door, Sai entered the other room and leapt out the window. Ai returned to her work, leaving Yako with nothing but excited hope in her heart.

"Do you think he really means it?" she asked. "Maybe if I help out too."

"Sai is prepared to handle whatever his true identity may be," Ai noted, ringing out the mop. "Are you Yako?"

"Whatever he really is, boy or girl, man or beast, he'll return as Sai. He'll still be himself. He's been working on his own identity without even knowing it, making friends with you and being with me. He can't give up his women so easily for a life that he only wants to know," Yako explained. "Besides, there's few things worst than a serial killer. There's no way his identity is worst than that."

* * *

Author's Note: Another chapter complete! It was hard trying to end this chapter, especially with the confrontation about Sai's red boxes. You don't want to completely change him but you have to put into account Yako's realistic attitudes towards being with a guy who crushes people's organs and puts them in glass boxes so he can examine them. She's used to the idea of killing but not doing something as disgusting and abnormal like Sai.


	12. Chapter 12: Bathtub Motions

Maddening Attraction

Chapter 12: Bathtub Motions

Beating like rabbit's feet, Sai's heart excitedly pumped within him as he walked back to the apartment building disguised as an elderly man holding a suitcase. Brisk air drifted onto his skin with the stars hanging above to light the sky. Somehow Yako had added to his motivation to solve his identity. Before his plans and methods were sloppy and completed by random, whimsical choices. Now he had a set time and prime targets arranged. Even his curiosity about Neuro dimmed in the shadows of his mind. Ai looked towards the door as she heard the doorknob rattle to the apartment. Sai walked in, already changed to his "Default" form.

Tossing the suitcase onto the table, he began to untie the business suit he had stolen. "Those are some records from the labs you pointed out for me," Sai said. "Analyze please."

"Understood." Neatly stacking the papers, she began her investigation, keeping a cup of tea handy. Sai smiled, walking down the hallway. The door to his room swung open and out hopped Yako, running up to him with brightness glittering across her face.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"I stole all of those lab records on experiments done in the past two decades," he said, dropping his vest to the ground and kicking it into the living room. "Ai's going to read them all so hopefully I'll get something for my hard work."

"Are you hungry? I can make dinner anytime you want."

"Nope. Rather relax for now," he said. His hand then wrapped around her wrist, pulling her into the bathroom across from their room. Closing the door behind her as they entered the white tile room, he let go of his clothes and felt them slide to the floor. Yako immediately stepped back, glowing red in the face from the sight of his naked body. He turned the bath knob to hot, letting the water pour in. "Are you nervous about seeing me naked?" he asked.

Both hands shielded her eyes from the sight. "W-well of course I am! I've never seen you…naked," she fussed with her back directed at the mutant. "You can't just do that in front of me." A devilish grin swam along his face with every step he crept closer to her. Grabbing her skirt, he pulled it down to the floor. "Panties!" he cheered.

"Gaaaah!!" She squealed, bending over quickly to pull them back up. That was only a step further in his plans. He grabbed her sweater and began to lift it off of her slim body. "Gaaahh!! Cut that out!" she said, rising back up and pushing the sweater back to her hips. Her only defense was to curl into a ball on the floor.

His laughs flowed along the bathroom walls as he sat down into the bath water, relaxingly moaning. Bubbles encircled his pale body. Balancing one on the tip of his finger, he blew it towards Yako, watching it burst on her forehead. "I'm sorry," he reassured with his chuckles hiding behind his teeth. "I won't strip you down. I'm just used to being naked a lot."

Pouting, Yako crawled to the side of the tub and poured shampoo atop his head. "Well, you can't go scaring girls like that besides, I'm not ready for….this and that. For now, I just want to help you relax and wash your hair." Spreading the blue gel along his head, her fingers caressed his scalp, rubbing a pleasant warmth into his skin. With the bubbles popping against each other and giving birth to new ones, Yako found herself simply massaging his face and head. Satisfied moans told her she was succeeding. Quickly glancing at her, Sai closed his eyes and reached for her cheeks, pulling her into a loving kiss. Yako melted instantly, feeling Sai's wet body press closer against her. "I was afraid…" she said. "That I might have made you mad earlier, with all that talk about stopping the red boxes. I'm glad to see you're so happy."

"I was mad," he said, glaring directly into her soul. A curvy smile then lit across his face. "But I'm over that now." Drawing her close once more, he kissed her gently, holding her with one hand and wrapping his fingers around her ear with the other. His breath began to reach her neck with every inch that vanished between them. Excitedly, she shivered, awaiting to feel nibbles at her lobe. "Yako," he whispered. "Could you pass me my ball?"

"Huh?"

"It's right next to the sink."

Hesitating to take him seriously, she reluctantly passed him the ball watching as he span it along the surface of the water. _"As long as he's having fun."_ She soaked the washcloth in the tub water, spreading the bubbles across his back. _"He's such a kid."_

* * *

Crackling with the simplest of movements, the noise of his weary bones signaled his bodily decay. Neuro rose from the drenched couch, awake in a pool of his own dried blood. Pulling his wrist to his sight he could see it was clearly backwards, his fingers pointing at him from the wrong angle. Taking hold of it, he mercilessly snapped his wrist back into place. "Sai…" he coldly muttered, no longer allowing a breath for amusement. "You're more of a danger than I predicted. And I'm more in danger than I thought."

The office door slowly creaked open. The demon had little energy, only moving his eyes to watch for whoever stepped in.

"You live here or something?" Godai grunted, stretching over his desk. He pulled a jacket of the chair. "Just here for my jacket."

"Slave," Neuro deeply beckoned. "I have a job for you."

"What the hell? It's night, I'm going home," the blonde growled. "Just get Yako to do whatever the hell you want."

"Leave and I guarantee you'll be nothing short of a stump." Opposing a dire threat like that would never lead to anything good. The gangster heavily sighed and returned to the office, slamming the door shut. "What do you want?" he grunted.

"It would appear my other slave has run away. Hunt for her, along with Sai. I'll be in Hell, restoring my health," Neuro said, slipping into his jacket. "Your information company, use it even if it must collapse."

"What the hell?" Godai muttered, watching as Neuro suddenly vanished. "Where did he go? What did he mean Hell? God damn it, whatever…this is all probably some fucking nightmare anyway." Turning on the computer, he fell back into the chair with a miserable moan. Only the beer in his jacket would make this night mildly pleasant.

* * *

Childishly bouncing the ball off the wall, Sai would catch it and bopped Yako on the head. Kicking his feet out of the water as well, his humming and energy reminded Yako how much fun a tub of water could be with the right perspective. After finishing his hair, she was now washing his back and shoulders. The ball went flying out of the tub and landed in the sink. Sai turned back, giving Yako a sly, deep grin. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he rolled her over the edge. After the feeling of momentary flight the next sensation was the water splashing against her body as her legs drifted down onto Sai's. Practically hearing him grin, a pout began to form in her cheeks. "Why did you do that? My clothes are wet now!" Watching her simply move about, looking back at him, pouting and not even flinching in his presence, Sai felt as if that was more than enough. Catching the pleasant gazes, Yako felt herself warm up. His arms slid around her back and brought her closer to his chest until she could hear his heart beating. "Much better," he whispered. "I was starting to get lonely in here."

"…I guess it's not too bad in here. I'll just dry my clothes later," Yako calmly resigned, closing her eyes.

"So…at some time in the future you'll be naked?" Sai smirked.

"_I better make sure the door is locked when I change or he'll get me!"_ Yako warned herself. A slithery object began to tickle her leg from under her. _"What is that?"_ she wondered. Remembering her legs were on top of Sai's, the answer burst instantly in her head. "Uh…I should probably get out."

"Visit over?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm getting out of the bath," she said, poking her leg onto the carpet. Careful not to slip, she took off her sweater and ringed it over his head. Knocking at the door, Ai waited for their response. "You can come in."

"Is everything okay in here?" she asked. "You two have been in here for quite a while."

"Sorry, did you want to take a bath?"

"It's been a while but please take your time. Are your clothes wet?" Ai asked.

"Yeah. Sai dragged me into the tub. Are there any robes or spare clothes I can wear, please?" Yako smiled.

* * *

Hanging up the phone Godai wiped his teeth with his tongue, legs lying across the desk. "_Some witnesses saw Yako bringing Sai into an apartment building_," he thought to himself. "She really is hanging out with that psycho. And Neuro's gonna start shit if I tell him. Screw him anyway."

"You really should keep your mutters to yourself," a dark glee sounded. Turning in his seat, Godai could already feel Neuro's fingers lock onto his skull. "I don't need to torture you for information but I will. It'll reassure me the information is true." The gangster's head slammed into the ground. Neuro's heel began to twist into his back with every growl and twitch his victim made. "Now…their location."

* * *

Ai shuffled through her closet in search of anything Yako's size. After all, she was taller and certainly had "larger" features than the teenager. "This should fit your frame," she said, passing over a shrunken purple coat and pair of pants. "This is when Sai tried to do the laundry."

"Thank you, I'm sure it's perfect," Yako said, sliding her arm into the sleeves. It left room on her, seeming more like pajamas then Ai's typical apparel but she found it cozy. Ai smiled lightly. An unusually pleasant feeling wrapped around her heart as she observed the coat's fitting on Yako. A rapid beating boomed through the apartment. Quickly looking out into the hall, Ai turned back to Yako. "Stay in here unless I say so," she said. Sai poked his head out of the bathroom. "Who's there Ai?"

"I don't know. Hide with Yako in the other room. I'll answer them."

Walking up to the door, she peeked through the peephole. Neuro grinned with delight as the door began to slowly open. Once he spotted the neck, he reached for it and tightly gripped onto it. The night was just getting started.

Author's Note: College money issues, that's my excuse for the late update! But enjoy, issues are resolved.


	13. Chapter 13:The Hunt May Never End

Maddening Attraction

Chapter 13: The Hunt May Never End

Swiftly pulling his hand back, Neuro cut his eyes at the elderly woman before him. "Can I help you?" the crack skinned woman muffled. His innocent smile curved along his face. "No, my apologies. Wrong address. Sorry for bothering you." Walking away, he realized exactly what happened. To be deceived by a lowly human, especially one he tortured and enslaved was equivalent to spitting in one's face. His fingers slowly crawled until he felt them crack, his paces grew quickly as he rushed down the hall.

Ai opened the door slowly, recognizing the blonde man from investigations on Neuro. "You're Godai correct?" she monotonously asked. "Yeah, I gotta talk to Yako. Neuro might be on his way," the gangster warned, already invading the apartment in search of her. "Yo, Yako!!"

"Godai?" she called out, hopping out of the bedroom. "You found us? How?"

"Neuro forced me to get information on you. He's coming for you and…" Sai's pale body poked out of the background, suddenly appearing from the room behind them. Staring curiously at Godai he didn't seem to ask for trouble. As a regular human, Godai had little choice but to tremble. The infamous serial killer X stood two breaths away from him. Shaky vision and sweaty palms warped the older man. Unexpectedly bursting into his home had placed Godai in a shaky situation. "So it's really true. You're dating that monster…"

"It's not how you think," Yako calmly said. To prove it, she took Sai's hand and held it in her own. What could he say to that?

"Whatever, it's your life," Godai quickly interrupted. The time for explanations could flash by before their possible deaths. "Neuro asked me to find you guys, he's coming for you both. He tortured me…but I lied and gave him the wrong address. I'm sure he'll get a hold of the information I was sent and come here."

"What?! Neuro's coming? We have to leave Sai!" Yako panicked. A short time bridged between now and the two's last fight. Could both their wounds be completely healed already? Sai rubbed his chin, staring at the roof. "Is this how we're going to live? Running from Neuro every time he comes?" he mumbled to himself, hinting at Yako the true reality she nailed herself into.

Yako nodded. "I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault; we just need to be creative. Ai, we're going to leave right now! We'll head to a mansion," he proposed, heading towards the exit. Yako watched as the two simply grabbed their clothes and prepared to walk out.

"Wait! What about this place? Don't you live here Ai? Isn't this your home?"

"Do you feel bad for us leaving?" Ai asked. Sweetly smiling, she walked up to the teenager and curled her hand around Yako's shoulder. Another hand rubbed her cheeks. "It's only one of many homes. We are drifters. This home's fate was inevitably to be escaped from. We better leave quickly though, I've already triggered the bombs."

"Bombs?! What the fuck you talking about?" Godai harshly asked.

"As one of our many bases, this place is timed to bomb at my command. We're leaving and hopefully Neuro will be caught in the explosion though I doubt he'll come here in time. It will at least destroy all traces of us," the woman explained, walking to Sai's side. Yako sprinted after them, leaving behind her school uniform and one of many homes owned by her new love, Sai. The group ran through the hallways, pounding down the stairs and ran into the night. Ai unlocked the black car in the parking lot and took the steering wheel. Yako and Sai jumped into the back seat as Godai ran towards the passenger seat. Quickly reversing out of the building, she drove carefully into traffic, feeling the streetlights glow above her. "So this is how it's going to be huh?" Yako smiled. "Always moving around, running from Neuro. What about you Godai? It can't be safe for you to-"

"I'm escaping."

"Hmm?"

He serenely smiled with eyes pointed towards the city's glows. Something about the night life thrilled him, like a wolf staring at the stars. "I'm taking this opportunity to run the hell away from that monster. Maybe go to Kyoto or somethin'...I better do it now since I lied to him, he'll probably come after me if he did but I'm used to that kind of life."

"It's probably my fault you have to do that," Yako quietly replied.

"Nah. I gotta thank ya. You running away from him has given me a chance for freedom. Besides, he can replace me, he can't replace you," Godai grinned, turning back towards her. "And you got that monster there to protect you. I don't know how the hell you got him to be nice to you but whatever works. Hey, can you drop me off here?"

Ai nodded, sharply turning into the port. Godai stepped out of the car and walked over to the Yako's window. "I'll find a hotel nearby. Then fetch a train somewhere."

"You can call us anytime if you need help," Yako said.

"I'm sorry," Ai said, standing next to the car. "There's a chance Neuro may find him. We cannot allow Godai to know where we are or contact us."

"Oh…then…I guess this is goodbye, good luck," Yako smiled. Godai chuckled, finding the girl completely ridiculous. "And thank you for everything you've done."

"Ah…just shut up. I didn't ask to be with you people," he blushed. "You better leave before that asshole comes here."

"Yes, please step out of the car," Ai said. Sai and Yako unbuckled themselves and walked into the crisp air of the seaside docks. Ai grabbed the keys to the car and threw them into the ocean. Yako's jaw dropped. "Um…why did you do that?"

"We have another car prepared for times like these," Ai said, pulling up the shutters of one of the warehouses. Inside were crates, lights and most importantly a red minivan. "It's coincidence Mr. Godai wanted to be dropped off here but we have numerous cars planted around the city. Please go in."

"Okay," the two nodded. "Bye Godai. Good luck."

"See ya." Waving his final farewell to them, he waited until they drove off and vanished into the night. Turning to the sea, he smiled, freedom shining in his face. "This sort of life was always best for me."

"Really?" a deep voice asked. Godai flipped his knife open and pointed it towards the shadows. Even from the far distance he could see the glowing green eyes of his master. "Damn it!!"

"I guess my torture wasn't sufficient. I suppose you know where they headed to, of course you do, my Evil Stalker has been watching you since the day I snatched your office from under your feet," Neuro victoriously grinned as he reached for Godai's throat. "I already know the car they are using and the fact that they will be heading to a mansion. You will learn true punishment before they do."

Sai yawned, pulling his arms out as he fell back onto Yako's lap. Busying himself with her bangs in his fingers, his toes tapped against the car door. "I was wondering," Yako started. "Where exactly is this mansion we're going to?"

"I lied," Ai said. "In case your friend would get caught I told him we were heading to a mansion. We will also switch cars once again else where. Then we will leave this city by train." Ai's plans were strategic, based on retreating and leaving no evidence, even coating over her escape with further escapes. "We'll find a nice place to rest," Sai smiled, letting go of Yako's hair and resting his head near her stomach. "Fill this thing up with food too."

"Alright, we here. I'll get rid of this car and we'll ride in another one near here," Ai explained. "This area has no cameras so we can't be tracked. We'll head to the train station in disguises." The night went exactly as Ai planned, leaving no traces for Neuro to track or any hints that they even existed anymore. Prowling for information and any possible witnesses he could find, Neuro frowned in impatient frustration. His demon eyes crawled out of his sleeves and lurked about the estates, finding nothing relevant. "A clever ploy," he grinned, retrieving his monster eyeballs. "The information on the mansion must be false. In that case, it will be difficult to locate them. I'll have to work Godai's company to the bone."

Lying across Sai's chest, Yako peacefully drifted to sleep as the train smoothly glided across the railings. Ai sat across from the two, checking her cell phone to see midnight slowly approaching. They were of the few passengers left onboard, the destination didn't matter but at least they had their privacy. Fondly flicking the girl's hair about and kissing her randomly, Sai serenely stared at her, a smile of exuberance never too far off. "Sai, about your promise to Yako," Ai said. "Do you think you can really keep it?"

"Bringing that up so late at night?" Sai tiredly mumbled. Ai didn't plan to release him so easily. His decision to keep her close could lead to their downfall, one of numerous outcomes. Ai prepared herself for every result but did Sai?

"You've spent most of your life attempting to identify yourself; it's odd that you would give that up for somebody else." His eyes rolled towards hers, a grim fatigue dimming the turquoise color inside.

"You don't think I can do it?" he asked.

"I do not believe so."

His hand surfed across Yako's head, caressed by the bundles of soft hair flowing around his fingers. Scooting down into the seat, he closed his eyes. "That makes two of us," he muttered, eyelids dropping. "But we'll see. We'll see…" Yako furrowed her brow, hearing the entire conversation. Her eyes were closed but she had yet to completely fall asleep due to their conversation. Sai's arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him as he peacefully sighed before falling into slumber. His soft cheeks rubbed the top of her head. _I can only imagine a smile on his face._ Relaxing her body, she smiled and gripped onto his hands. With serenity returning momentarily, Ai closed her eyes and embraced the calm night and train rumbles. This is how life would be from now on, considering that Neuro may or may not give up his search. She liked it. Secretly, she anticipated the next event, the new obstacle. Across from her were two kids stuck in a tender ecstasy and it was beginning to rub off.

Standing atop the largest building in the city, the cold air pecking at his throat and prickling his wounds, Neuro gazed at the beaming moon. A train zoomed by in the distance. For once, the road in life he paved became forked. "I'll waste energy searching for her," he muttered. "But I won't gain energy without her as my front. I suppose the hunt will continue. At least for the time being. Revenge against Sai for stealing away my meal ticket and I need my slave back." A malevolent grin wrinkled his determined, sadistic expression before wings suddenly burst from his back. Flying into the sky, a few feathers flew off, passing the windows of the train. Sai watched as one fluttered down. He rolled down the window and returned to sleep with Yako warm in his arms.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update but thsi website was actually a little messed up, wouldn't let my log in correctly and apparently one of my relatives put a virus on my computer. Need to work on that now. I have to admit, this story didn't really end up as I envisioned so if you have a problem with it I'm glad to receive your CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. This might even be my last MTNN fanfic, if for a while. I must return to my Lucky Star fanfic business, they await. I might make another MTNN fanfic one day, we'll see. See you guys later! Thanks for reading.


End file.
